Artemis of the Ark: Season 2
by Lunaargentum810
Summary: My character is a female from the Ark. Her name is Artemis. She is best friends with Nate Miller, and was imprisoned along with him for whatever "theft" crime they committed together. The premise is that most of the story line of the show is going to remain the same. I'm starting out by simply rewriting scenes that my new character is in.


This is my continuing story of Artemis, a young girl from the Ark that was sent down with the 100 to Earth. The premise is that most of the storyline of the show is going remains the same. Some things have and will continue to change as she is a new person with different ideas and relationships which all has its effect on the plot and other characters. For each episode I rewrite the scenes that my new character is in, and from there will add blurbs about plot deviations from the show as necessary.

 **Season 2 Episode 1**

 **2x01: Scene Montage at the end during the playing of Home II by Dotan**

First clip: Two Grounders walk on either side of a prisoner with a hood over their head. Each Grounder has a hand under the prisoner's arm and is dragging them to a tree. There are already two other kids from the drop ship tied to the tree, both are dirty and bloody. Both also wear hoods.

Second clip: Four Grounders surround the tied up prisoners. One begins to untie them from the tree. A second Grounder takes off the hood of the boy. He has bronze skin and dark brown, wavy hair. Then the Grounders pulls off the hood of the second prisoner, a girl who has black hair, cropped short just below her chin. Last he pulls off the hood of the third prisoner to reveal Artemis.

 **Season 2 Episode 2**

 **2x02: Prisoners**

*This scene plays right after the scene where Clarke speaks with the President while he's painting.

Artemis and the other two kids from the drop ship have been tied to a log and are being led through the forest.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" The girl whispers.

"I don't know Freya."

A Grounder whips the back of the boy.

"I think they want us to be quiet." Artemis mutters, just loud enough to also get a smack from the whip.

 **2x02: Worse of Foes**

As their Grounder captors lead them between two steep hills. The path is only wide enough for three people to walk side by side. After they are about three hundred meters into the narrow path, wild wooping starts. The Grounders look around, fearfully as Reapers begin sliding down the steep slopes on either side. Artemis yanks the rope free from the hand of the Grounder holding it. He lets it go without thought as he reaches for the axe on his back. Now having slack Artemis drops to the ground, she pulls up her pant leg and slides a knife out from the top of her knee high sock. Quickly she cuts the rope around her hands. Six Reapers have set upon the Grounders. The boy and the girl rush to Artemis, she cuts lose their hands as well.

"We need to run," Freya says.

The boy gestures to each side, "Where?"

Artemis grabs ahold of the boys shirt and pulls him out of her line of view. A split second later she throws her knife, it sticks in the skull of a Reaper running at them. She jogs forward, yanks the knife free, then picks up the short sword of the dead Grounder beside the Reaper. The other two follow. "Jax," Artemis nudges the Reapers club with her foot, the boy picks it up. "Keep Freya safe." With that Artemis runs towards the closest pair of people fightiing. Short sword in her left hand she blocks the axe of a Reaper from disembowling a fallen Grounder, then with the knife in her right hand she slits the Reaper's throat. Without pausing, Artemis turns and runs back toward s the other group still fighting, four Reapers and two Grounders. Halfway to them, she throws her knife again. It sticks in the shoulder of one Reaper, making his arm twitch and his sword drop from his hand. He turns angry, and picking up the sword in the other hand runs at Artemis. When they meet, Artemis ducks under his sword and slashes at his leg. It gives out and she spins around behind him, removes the knife from his shoulder and slits his throat. A scream erupts behind her. She jumps to the side but is still struck in the ribs by a club. The female Reaper climbs on top of her and raises the club to smash Artemis' face. With as much force as she can find Artemis sits up, shoving both the knife and the short sword into the Reaper's chest. The movement sends so much pain through her side and lungs that her vision whites out and she collapses back to the ground.

 **Season 2 Episode 3**

 **2x03: Strength and Weakness**

They've brought Artemis to a new prison. This one has a metal grate above and concrete walls with a yellow stripe. There is also an entrance with stairs up to the surface. She sits against the wall with a manacle around her ankle that is connected by a chain to a bolt in the floor. A young girl barely older than herself is being led into the new pit. She's holding a bucket of water and a handful of cloth. Artemis watches her approach without moving.

The girl comes forward and kneels beside Artemis. Slowly she dips a piece of cloth in the bucket and rings it out. "They want me to clean your wounds."

Artemis smirks in amusement. "That mean they're done making fresh ones?"

Lexa glances behind her with a nervous look. She waits for the Grounder guard to exit before answering. "People are mad. You killed three hundred of our warriors."

Artemis looks up, pretending to count. "I think it was only ten or eleven." She looks back down at the girl, "I mean, I'm good, but I'm not three hundred in one battle good."

"I meant your people," the girl says awkwardly as she reaches out for Artemis' left hand and timidly grasps it. Gently the girl begins washing the dirt from Artemis' hand and forearm. The girl shakes her head, "But yes, you are not here to be tortured." Artemis jerks her arm away as the cloth brushes over the deep slash in her arm. The girl rinses the cloth in the bucket. "They say you saved three of our warriors from Reapers."

Artemis squints thoughtfully ahead. "Is that why I'm still alive?"

"You're alive because you're strong." The girl says before taking Artemis' other hand.

Artemis bites her lip as she watches the cloth on her skin. "Where're my friends?"

"The other girl and boy that were with you?"

"Yeah."

"The girl was injured, she will not survive, but the Commander has ordered our healers to try.

"What about Jax?"

"The boy ran."

"He wouldn't have left her."

"He was weak."

"Was?"

"The last Reaper caught him before our warriors did."

Artemis leans her head back, taking in the news. She was alone again. "What's going to happen to me?"

"I do not know. For now, the Commander only wanted your wounds cleaned." The girl pauses, she glances up at Artemis' face, then back down. She has a look as though she wants to ask something.

"What is it?" Artemis asks.

She bites her lip. "They say you killed four Reapers, that you moved like a shadow."

"I spent my whole life up there on the Ark, training to come down here. I studied every Earth skill: geology, botony, hunting, traping, tracking. I poured over maps and history books. And I spent hours every day learning how to fight, with guns, with sticks, with knives, with my hands. I wanted so badly to come to Earth."

"And now that you're here?"

"It's all still worth it, all of it, not being stuck up there."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. When the girl finishes cleaning her arm, she dips a new cloth into the bucket. Carefully she reaches out toward Artemis' face. Artemis takes ahold of the water soaked hand. "I'm Artemis," she says and then let's go.

The girl smiles shyly at her, then averts her eyes for a second before returning to the task of washing the cuts on Artemis' face. "Lexa."

 **Season 2 Episode 4**

 **2x04: Spoonful of Sugar**

Artemis looks up almost excitedly when she hears the metal gate opening on the stairs. Lexa enters, alone, carring a bowl of steaming soup. "Morning," Artemis says with half a smile.

Lexa reciprocates with a hesitant smile of her own. "Morning." As she sits down next to Artemis, she places the bowl on a flat rock. "How are you feeling today?" she asks as she lifts the side of Artemis' shirt. The ribs of her left side are all purple and green. Artemis jerks slightly as Lexa's fingertips brush her skin. "Still sensitive?"

A small chuckle escapes Artemis' lips, "No. Cold."

Lexa touches her fingers to her cheek quickly then picks the bowl back up. She scoops a spoonful of vegetables, then raises the bowl to Artemis' chin.

"I feel weird having you feed me."

"You said that last time," Lexa lifts the spoon slightly and nods at it. Artemis rolls her eyes and opens her mouth.

"So what was it you called us?" Artemis asks as she swallows the first spoonful. "Sky people?"

"Yes." Lexa offers her a second spoonful. "You fell from the sky did you not?"

"Well, technically from space," she answers before eating more soup.

"What was it like?"

"Cold," Artemis says quickly. She sees Lexa's waiting face and searches for a better answer. "But also kind of serene in an isolated stillness kind of way. Life was strict. We had limited resources. Down here, there is much more freedom." Artemis stares up through the grate, a glazed look in her eyes as though she is remembering something. "Room to run."

"You're a warrior."

She finishes the last spoonful of the soup before answering. "When I need to be."

"You believe in duty then?"

Artemis nods. "What about you?"

Lexa breaks eye contact and places the spoon back in the empty bowl. "I'm doing my duty."

Artemis brushes Lexa's fingers as she takes a small grasp on the bowl. "Is all of this really just about duty?" She watches Lexa bite her lip and close her eyes.

"Yes," Lexa whispers. With sudden swiftness she pulls the bowl away and rises. She looks down at Artemis and is only able to meet her eyes for a brief second before walking away.

 **2x04: Parole**

Artemis is sitting on the top of a ravine, her back against a log. A bird sits on the branch of a tree sticking out of the ravine edge. She whistles two short chirps. The bird calls back.

"Neat trick." Lexa sits down on the log next to her.

The bird starts at Lexa's voice and flys off. Artemis watches it go, then turns to look up at Lexa. "How'd you find me?"

"The guard said you were up here."

"Well it's nice to be able to walk around again." Artemis smirks, "The little I can walk."

Lexa reaches for Artemis' chin. She turns Artemis' face from side to side. "The bruising on your face is mostly gone. How are your ribs?"

"Still taking shallow breaths."

"Better than no breaths."

Artemis laughs, then grabs at her side. "True."

Lexa looks off into the trees. "You're different than I was expecting."

Artemis shifts on the log to better look at Lexa. "How so?"

"They said your people were cruel and unruly."

Artemis tilts her head to the side consentingly, "Unruly, yes, in the beginning. You dump a bunch of teenagers who have been locked in cells for years down on a planet with seemingly endless space to roam, no one is going to really want to fall right into line." Artemis plays with a lose piece of bark on the log. "And as for cruel, most of them aren't, but as with life, anyone can be, given the right situation. Or wrong situation I guess."

Lexa studies her as she plays with the bark. Her thoughtful look is replaced by curiousity as Artemis looks back up. "And you have more than one leader? That seems like it would lead to conflict. How do you make any decisions?"

With a small smile Artemis tosses the bark over the cliff edge. "At first there was a lot of conflict." Artemis laughs. "But Clarke and Bellamy have worked it out. They talk it over and decide what to do. Usually they decide right."

"Who would you support? If you had to choose one?"

"Bellamy is a fighter, he's strong and he thinks tactically. But Clarke is a healer, she appreciates the value of every life. Her leading with him at her side. That's how we've survived."

 **Season 2 Episode 5**

 **2x05: Kane and Jaha reunited**

Kane is dropped through the grate and lands painfully on his back. He hears the rustling chain and props up on his elbows in fright. He sees the shadowed figure inching closer and closer until Jaha steps into the light. Kane's face is filled with disbelief. "So we meet again."

Artemis is seen behind Kane in the corner, "Welcome to the party."

 **Season 2 Episode 6**

 **2x06: Blood Must Have Blood**

Kane is struggling to get the manacle off of his foot. He grunts as he pushes at it, causing nothing but a gash and blood.

"Kane, stop," Jaha says calmly next to him. "If they wanted to kill us, they would have already."

"Two days, without food or water."

"That's life on the ground." Artemis shifts, crunching the dead leaves under her. "Not too different than life up on the Ark huh?"

Jaha opens his hands and looks up, "This is not how our story ends." He lays his arm across his knee. "You think we all ended up in the same old train station on the ground just to die?" He shakes his head as Kane looks at him. "We've still got work to do."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My son told me."

Kane looks down in pensive thought.

Artemis raises both eyebrows, "Are you serious? You're son died down here. On the ground. Where you sent all of us to be your lab rats."

Jaha leans to the side to see Artemis better. "You're Erica Hale's daughter, right?"

"Hale?" Kane looks back up. "The guard who died during the medicine theft?"

Before Artemis can answer they hear the door to the stairs open and a Grounder unlocks the gate to their makeshift prison. Kane stands as more Grounders come down the stairs into the cell. Jaha and Artemis remain sitting. The Grounder in the middle tilts his head toward Jaha. Both Grounders on either side of him move forward. They grab hold of Jaha and begin to hit him.

"Wait, stop," Kane shouts. "We came in peace."

Lexa cowers behind the large bearded Grounder.

"We came in peace," Kane shouts again. "Please."

The Grounders stop hitting Jaha and stand him up. They remain holding him so he doesn't fall back down.

The bearded Grounder looks at Artemis. Biting her lip she shifts onto her left hip. Using the wall she comes to a standing position. With a nod of permission, Lexa steps over to Artemis and waits.

"You speak of peace, while you send an assassin into one of my villiages."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blood, must have blood." The bearded Grounder pulls out a knife. He points at Kane and Jaha in turn, "One of you, will die, here, today, by the other's hand. I will hear the terms of your surrender, from the man who lives." He drops the knife between them, then looks at Lexa. " _Fetch us when it's done."_

Everyone is sitting again. Kane stares at the knife as though it will give him some other solution.

"They want us to turn on each other." Jaha closes his eyes and leans against the wall.

Kane continues to stare at the knife.

"Justice," Lexa mumbles, drawing their attention.

"Lives have been lost, on both sides," Kane says almost spitefully. His frustration builds, "That's why we need to end this war!" He yanks off his jacket and chucks it against the ground.

Jaha looks at Artemis curiously. "And what of you?"

Artemis tilts her head confused, "What do you mean?"

Jaha moves his hand from his chest towards Kane, "He pointed at us. He said 'from the man who lives'. What about you?"

Artemis shrugs, "I'm no considered a leader of our people."

Lexa turns her head to look at Artemis, "The Commander wants you alive."

Kane picks up his boot, and pulls the manacle up his leg, so he can put it back on.

Jaha pushes himself up onto his feet and takes a few croutched steps closer to Lexa and Artemis.

Lexa shifts uncomfortably. Artemis watches her movements and then pushes up from her slouched position.

"What's your name?" Jaha asks Lexa.

Lexa swallows. "Lexa," she gets out, even more meekly than when Artemis asked her.

"Lexa," Jaha nods, "I'm Thelonious." He points back at Kane, "This is Marcus." He turns back and points at Artemis, "And this is Artemis."

Lexa looks at Artemis. Artemis sees the questioning look in her eyes and very slightly shakes her head.

Jaha doesn't seem to notice. "Your Commander spoke of, an assassin in a village."

"Yes," Lexa answers hesitantly. "Eighteen of our people were murdered," she adds with a slight bite in her voice. "Elders, children," she continues, the bite gone, but the timidness also gone.

Jaha looks to Kane, with an unsure look.

Kane shifts forward, "We had nothing to do with that."

Lexa continues to look at the floor. "It doesn't matter, the Commander thinks you did." She looks back at Jaha's staring gaze. "One of you must pick up the knife. That is our way."

"And if we refuse?"

Lexa glances at Artemis, then looks back at Jaha. "Then the Commander will use it to slit both of your throats."

 **2x06: The Choice**

Kane is staring at the knife again.

"This has gone on long enough." Jaha pushes off of the wall he was leaning on, "There has to be some other way to resolve this." He walks over to Kane. "Something that we haven't thought of yet."

"There isn't," Lexa looks away like she regrets even speaking.

Jaha glares at her.

"They're not budging," Kane says.

Jaha leans down next to Kane, "We'll offer a trade. These people are primitive. I've seen how they live. Our technology, our medicine. It might earn us peace."

Lexa shifts closer to Artemis. Artemis looks from Lexa to the back of the whispering Jaha.

"If we truly want peace," Kane says looking for once at rest, "they told us how to get it."

"Through murder," Jaha questions incredulously.

"Through sacrifice." Kane stands, walks to the knife, and picks it up.

"Marcus, what are you doing?"

"If we don't make a choice, then we both die." Kane looks at Lexa, then back to the knife. "And the killing won't end." He grimaces then turns to Jaha. "There's only one way out of this."

Jaha has taken a step back and is back against the wall.

Kane walks to him and offers him the hilt of the knife. "You have to kill me."

"You have to do this, it's our only choice."

"Kane," Jaha shakes his head. "No."

"They respect strength," Kane shakes the knife, "show them ours."

"I said, no. You did not order the masacre."

Kane gives Jaha a knowing look, "Not that one."

"Marcus, you don't need redemption. The choice we made on the Ark, was about survival. We had to, so that the human race could survive."

"The human race was already surviving."

"Then we did it for our people."

"Yes, and now we must do this. It's the only way."

"Not gonna happen."

"You're a good man Thelonious. I won't let you die for me." Kane steps back and then takes the knife to his own wrist.

Jaha jumps forward to try and stop the bleeding. He knocks away the knife and lowers Kane to the floor. "Help us," he says reaching out to Lexa and Artemis. "Please."

Lexa picks up a roll of bandaging and starts to rise. Artemis tries to stop her, but winces and grabs at her own ribs. Jaha begins to wrap the bandaging around Kane's cut. "I told you, we didn't come all this way to die." Without warning he picks the knife back up and lunges at Lexa. He grabs hold of her but before he can get a good grip Artemis bowls into his legs.

The commontion has drawn the Grounders who waited outside. The bearded one from earlier comes with purposed haste. Lexa is huddled on the ground behind Artemis, who is laying on her back, leg raised, holding off Jaha with well aimed kicks.

"Stop," Kane yells. "Thelonious, she's just an innocent girl."

The two Grounders from before rush forward and pin Jaha against the wall by his arms.

The bearded Grounder looks at Lexa.

Lexa holds his gaze then looks down at Artemis and back up. " _She saved me."_

The bearded Grounder gives a nod of approval to the Grounder behind him, who walks over to Artemis. Gently picks her up and carries her out of the cell.

Once Artemis is out of the cell, Lexa stands, she removes the scarf from her hair and picks up the dropped knife. _"I've heard what I needed to hear."_

The bearded Grounder bows, " _Yes Commander_." Lexa steps in front of him, still facing Kane and Jaha, he places a decorated shoulder guard on her as another Grounder takes the knife from her stretched out hand.

"You're the Commander?" Kane almost whispers in shock.

"I've learned much about you. It's clear your intentions are honorable. Your desire for peace is true. _Free him_." A Grounder steps forward to unlock the manacle on Kane's ankle. "Later we will talk. In the mean time, your friend will be used to send a message."

"No." Kane stares pleadingly at Lexa.

The two Grounders holding Jaha begin to beat him. He falls to the ground and they continue.

"No stop. Stop. Please."

When he is barely concious, they stop. Each grabs and arm and they drag Jaha from the cell.

"The massacre must be answered. Blood, must have blood."

 **Season 2 Episode 7**

 **2x07: Should I Stay or Should I Go**

Artemis is sitting on the log overlooking the ravine.

"You're always up here." Lexa calls as she makes her way up the little foot worn path to the log.

"It's a good view," she looks up smiling. Lexa doesn't return the smile. She stares at a spot on the ground next to her feet. "What's wrong?" Artemis asks concerned.

Lexa opens her mouth to speak, but no words come for a moment. "The Commander has given your people a chance to live, if they leave."

"Survival through exile." Artemis picks up a leaf and starts to tear it gently along the veins. "Where will they go?"

"Probably south."

Artemis nods, unsure what to make of this news. "No more bloodshed. Kane got what he wanted. What we've all wanted." She tosses the ripped up pieces of the leaf.

Lexa clasps her hands together nervously. "You can go with them. You've been given allowance to leave."

"Can go? I have, a choice?" Artemis raises her eyebrows in surprise. A nod is the only answer Lexa offers. Artemis turns back to the view of the ravine below. She listens to the hum of insects and the babble of the small creek below. "And what about Jaha and Kane."

"They Thelonious has already been returned to your people, along with Freya, she managed to pull through." Lexa watches the relief spread across Artemis' face at the news. "Marcus will be returned shortly, after he and the Commander have had time to talk fully."

"What would happen to me if I stayed?"

"You are a warrior." Lexa states as though that is explanation enough. After a few seconds she finally meets Artemis' gaze. "Are you considering staying?"

Artemis shrugs her shoulders and turns her palms up, "Yes?"

Lexa looks at her questioningly. "You would abondone your people? Your duty. Why?"

Artemis stands slowly. She looks around at the trees, and up at the sky. She takes in a deep breath of the air, smelling the forest. "This place, it's become our home. We built something here. Something better than we've ever had up there."

"Is that the only reason?"

She starts to walk around Lexa, but pauses next to her. She brushes her hand along Lexa's shoulder, "You know the other reason." Before Lexa can respond Artemis has started walking away again.

Lexa takes a steading breath. "You have time to decide," she calls after Artemis. "The rest of us march to the sky people's camp this afternoon."

 **2x07: Truce Under Construction**

Artemis is sitting in the back of the Grounder camp outside the Ark wreckag. The man that was once her guard and is now something more of a babysitter walks back with two small skins of water. He hands one to her. "Thanks Leto. Where is that group going?" Artemis nods towards the group of people leaving from the Commander's tent and headed towards the woods. She spots a jacket that looks like it must have come from the Ark, on a blonde woman.

"The Commander is meeting with the leader of the sky people."

"Clarke?" Artemis whispers to herself as she continues to watch the group leaving.

 **2x07: Commander Lexa**

Artemis watches from the bushes as Clarke leads a small group of Grounders into the drop ship. Silently, she follows, as fast as her injuries will allow.

As Clarke and the Grounders climb up the ladder to the top level of the drop ship they see Octavia crying over Lincoln's still body. Everyone in the room becomes tense, eyeing each other and looking for the closest weapon.

Boots clump up the ladder clumsily and Artemis' head pops up in the hatchway. "Clarke!" she hisses as she struggles to climp all the way up.

"Artemis! What are you - ?"

"I heard you were meeting with the Command-" Artemis turns to see Lexa in her full armor and war paint, "-er."

Lexa freezes, a look of almost fear in her eyes.

Octavia's sob breaks the silence. Artemis looks down at Octavia and notices Lincoln for the first time. "What the hell?!"

Abby looks down at the guard baton in her hand. A thought bubbles up in her eyes and she croutches over Lincoln. With suredness she jabs the shock baton at the spot over Lincoln's heart. His back arcs as the jolt shoots through him.

"Hit him again," Clarke says.

Abby does and a sudden breath floods Lincoln's lungs. His eyes open and his breathing is ragged and rushed. He calms only as Octavia's face appears over him, "Lincoln," she whispers.

"Octavia?" confusion is written on his face.

The Grounders look around in wonder and shock. Lexa watches Artemis as she tilts her head back and mouths a silent 'thank you'. Clarke and Abby share looks of relief, while Bellamy still holds a firm grip on his lowered rifle.

Artemis watches Lincoln and Octavia for a few moments, before getting up and making her way down the ladder

 **2x07:** **What Was This?**

Artemis is at the top of a hill just a a couple minutes from the Drop Ship camp. She hears the crunching leaves of someone's approach but doesn't turn around until they are only a few yards away. When she does turn, it is Lexa. "Commander." Artemis gives a slight, mocking bow.

Lexa presses her lips together and glances away. After a deep breath she looks back.

"You're good. This whole time. I had no idea." Artemis starts pacing "You've been pumping me for information and I totally fell for it. All of it." She stops abruptly, barely containing her anger she spins pointing a finger at Lexa. "If you were sending my people away, what was the point of keeping up this ruse?" She takes several steps forward. "I mean, why bother? Just send me back to my camp? You didn't need any more information."

Lexa takes an unconcious step towards Artemis. "You know why."

An almost hysterical laugh burst from Artemis' lips, "Oh no. No no no. Don't you even." She licks her lips and shakes her head. "You told me this was all about duty. I didn't believe you, I didn't want to."

"It was at first," Lexa says cutting her off. "But this," she draws her arm between them in a cutting motion, "cannot be. My people, must come first."

"And what about my people? Huh? What's happening to us now?"

"I will meet with Clarke about the final terms of a truce. If they are met, then your people can stay."

Artemis walks forward slowly. She studies Lexa's face, searching for truth, for emotion. "And then what?"

"Wha-" Lexa clears her throat. "What do you me?"

"I mean after this truce, we all what? Live in peace?" Artemis squints supiciously at Lexa, "What has Clarke offered that could possibly make your people accept an alliance?"

Lexa regains some of her authoratative composure. "The Reapers were once our people, as Linocln was. Clarke says she can restore them to who they were, as she did with Lincoln."

"Your people come first," Artemis mutters to herself.

"Just as your people come first to Clarke."

"What do you mean?"

"The rest of sky people you came down with are trapped inside Mt. Weather, along with hundreds of my people." Artemis looks up, shocked at Lexa's words. "That is why Clarke will not leave. Not until she gets her people out of Mt. Weather. She is a strong leader."

Artemis is stunned by the news. She takes a stumbling step towards a large rock and plops down on it looking dumbfounded. Lexa walks over and sits beside her. "So we'll all be fighting together." Artemis states almost questioningly.

"Yes."

"That'll be interesting."

"Yes."

Artemis lets out an amused snort that puts a smile on Lexa's face. They sit in shared silence for a moment before Artemis speaks again. "So, after we defeat Mt. Weather," Artemis looks down at the space between them. She reaches out her hand, tentatively at first, she takes ahold of Lexa's. "And we get all of our people back. Then maybe we won't have to worry about having to put them first."

Lexa looks down at their enterlaced fingers. "Maybe," she says in a sad hopefullness.

 **Season 2 Episode 8**

 **2x08: What is the Pain of 18 Deaths?**

Clarke walks into the infermory to find a coughing Lincoln strapped to a bed with leather restraints. Octavia stands next to him, trying to hide the worry on her face. Artemis sits in the corner, eyes closed as though taking a cat nap.

"He's not a Reaper anymore, he doesn't need to be restrained," Clarke says looking at her mother.

"Yes I do," Lincoln says weakly."

No one responds.

"Just tell us," Abby starts, "is there a way to make peace."

"Did she leave any riders behind?"

"Two, just outside the gate."

"They're waiting for Finn. You don't have much time to decide."

Octavia looks hopefully at Lincoln, "She can't expect us to just hand over one of our own people." She leans close to Lincoln, "Would she do that?"

"She wouldn't let the rest of her people die to protect a murderer," Lincoln says trying to hold in his anger. He turns to Abby and Clarke, "If you don't do this, she will kill everyone in this camp."

"There has to be something else that we can offer."

"Like eighteen lives? The Commander is offering to take just one, so take the deal."

A fire burns up in Clarke's eyes, "How can you say that? Finn was the first person to come to you to offer peace. He's your friend."

"He massacred my village. Some of them were my friends too."

"But that wasn't Finn. That's not who he is."

"It is now." The words tear through Clarke, replacing anger with doubt. "We've all got a monster inside us Clarke and we're all responsible for what it does when we let it out."

In the corner Artemis' eyes have opened at Lincoln's words, but she remains passively silent.

"What will they do to him," Abby asks.

"Fire, because he killed the innocent it starts with fire."

"Starts?" Clarke asks not wanting the answer.

"They'll take his hands, his tongue, his eyes, and anyone who agrees will have a turn with a knife. At sunrise the Commander will end it with her sword, but I've never known anyone to survive until the sword." Terror and repulsion has filled everyone's face but Lincoln and Artemis'. "He killed eighteen, he will suffer the pain of eighteen deaths. Then we can have peace."

 **2x08: Trial by Lawyer instead of Fire**

Kane and Abby stand in Lincoln's room having just explained their plan.

"The Commander accepted this agreement?"

"No we haven't made the proposal yet."

"But I think she'll be willing to listen."

"We need to know, if we put Finn on trial ourself, is your Commander going to accept the outcome? Even if we decide he belongs in jail?"

"Even if she wanted to accept this deal, she'd be dead by morning. She'd know that."

Artemis fidgets next to Octavia.

"Your people would kill their own leader for being merciful?" Ocativia asks.

"For being weak," Artemis says crossing her arms.

Lincoln looks at her twitching fingers for a second before speaking, "Finn killed innocent people. If death has no cost, life has no worth. It's how we live."

"I've spent time, with your Commander. She's a visionary."

"And that's why you're all still alive," Lincoln says. "If it were up to some at her table, you wouldn't be."

"Indra," Octavia says.

"She leads those voices, yes."

Kane looks at Abby, "She's dangerous Abby."

A resolute tone enters Abby's voice, "If she's the one standing in the way of an agreement, I need to speak to her face to face."

"There's nothihg you can say."

"But I can show her we understand her pain." Eveyone looks at Abby, wondering what her plan is. "Maybe that'll be enough."

Kane and Octavia exchange concerned looks. Lincoln watches Artemis' fingers, which continue to twitch as she stares at the floor.

 **2x08: Reunion**

Artemis steps out of the infirmary, leaving Octavia and Lincoln with some privacy. As she passes a guard she pauses, "Hey, um, is Sergeant Miller, um. Did he make it, down here?"

"Yeah."

Some of the tension in Artemis' posture eases. "You know where I might find him?"

"He's probably out by the gate."

"Thanks."

The sun hovers just above the trees as Artemis casually strides toward the gate. She spots Sergeant Miller and her pace quickens. The movement draws his eye and he turns to see her. "Artemis!"

"Dave!" Artemis smiles

They hug eargerly.

 **2x08: Finn's Execution**

Clarke and Bellamy are walking with hurried strides through the camp towards the main gate. Clarke hands Bellamy her gun.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Gonna talk to the Commander."

"What else do you have to say?"

"I don't know. I, I don't know."

Raven is behind them, "Give me your hand," she says to Clarke. Clarke looks at her confused. Raven takes her arm and slides a shiv up Clarke's sleeve. "If she won't let him go, kill her." Clarke nods awkwardly. "Things will go crazy, and we'll grab you and Finn. You have to. I owe him my life."

Clarke nods again. Bellamy pulls the gate lever as she turns to leave.

"Clarke,"Artemis calls in a hoarse whisper as she speed walks over. "Hold up." Clarke starts to turn but Artemis puts a hand on her shoulder and keeps her walking out the gate. "You do as I do ok? They respect strength, you need to fake it right now." Clarke nods. Artemis drops her hand from Clarke's shoulder as they are walking. "You're in charge, but try to follow my lead if you can without people noticing."

As they approach the path to the Grounders camp, it is flanked on either side by Grounders with torches. Artemis stands behind Clarke, one step to the right, her hand on her knife. "Walk without meeting their eyes. Walk like you have the right to pass and no one should question," Artemis whispers before they get within earshot of the Grounders. Clarke does as she says and the Grounders part quickly to clear her path. As they reach the Commander's tent, Indra does not move, she points her spear tip at Clarke.

"I'm here to talk to your Commander," Clarke says pausing in front of Indra.

Indra starts to push her spear closer to Clarke, before it can touch her, Artemis steps forward and knocks it away aggressively.

"Let me through," Clarke says forcefully.

Lexa emerges from her tent in full armor, with a long black cape, and a sword at her hip. "Let her pass."

Indra steps aside, and as Clarke begins to walk forward again Artemis takes up her former position just behind.

"You come for nothing," Lexa says softly, almost compassionately. "You can't stop this."

"No, only you can."

Artemis stares straight ahead, refusing to look directly at Lexa.

Angry voices start to rise in shouts and yells. Clarke and Lexa look to see Finn being brought forward by Grounder guards to the large post in the middle of the camp.

"Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a savage. "

Lexa looks at Artemis, then at Finn, then back to Clarke. "We are what we are."

A panicked note enters Clarke's voice as she sees Finn pressed against the post and his chains wrapped around it. "Then I'm a killer. I burned three hundred of your people. I slit a man's throat and watched him die. I'm soaked in Grounder blood. Take me."

"But Finn is guilty," Lexa says softly.

"No, he did it for me. He did it for me."

Lexa looks at Clarke unflinchingly, "Then he dies for you."

Clarke looks down at her wrist for a brief second, then she turns to look at Finn. "Can I say goodbye?" she asks Lexa, a deafening calm to her voice.

Lexa gives a slight, concenting nod.

Clarke takes two steps toward the post. Artemis catches Clarke's arm as she passes her and pulls Clarke up close. She whispers in Clarke's ear as she taps Clarke's chest just between her third and fourth ribs, "Don't miss."

Clarke sucks in a breath as she nods. Artemis and Lexa both exchange a glance before they turn to watch Clarke say her goodbye.

Finn's limp body hangs from the restraints around the post, blood coats his shirt. Indra and a couple of Grounders yell out in rage. Artemis' knife is half out as Indra raises her spear to throw.

"Enough! It is done." Lexa yells.

Raven's cries pierce through the night, filling the camp and the clearing. Clarke stares up to where the sound is coming from. She holds her hands out, open to judgement, as she stands in shock and denial.

 **Season 2 Episode 9**

*note for this episode: I found the whole 'Finn's spirit haunting Clarke' thing both annoying and overdone, so it's not present in my scenes, and you can just pretend it didn't happen all together. I do.

 **2x09: Funeral Arrangements**

Blood clings to Clarke's fingers, she stares at it still in shock. Suddenly the sight awakens the panic that has been building inside her. She begins scrubbing furiously at her hands, letting out half sobs, and half strangled cries. Artemis places a hand on her shoulder, tyring to calm her, when suddenly the tent flap opens. In walk Abby and Kane. Artemis steps back as Abby rushes to comfort her daughter.

Abby kneels infront of Clarke and places takes ahold of her shaking hands.

"They would have tortured him. I had to," Clarke says through her tears. "I, I had-"

"Ok," Abby answers as she pulls Clarke in to hug her. "It's ok."

Artemis takes a cautionary step forward as the bearded Grounder steps into the tent.

Clarke sees his entrance and force composure back on her face. She pushes away from her mother and wipes her tears.

"The Commander is ready to talk."

Clarke nods, and her and Abby rise.

Lexa and Indra enter. As they move to the throne, Clarke and Abby move to stand beside Kane.

"Blood has answered blood," Lexa says after sitting. "Some on my side say that's not enough. They wanted to murderer to suffer as our tradition demands. But they do not know that your suffering will be worse. What you did tonight will haunt you until the end of your days."

Clarke's head bows as though she knows Lexa's words are true.

"Still, there will be resitution. The body will be given to the people of Tondc. Murdered and murderer joined by fire. Only then can we have peace."

"No," Kane cuts in. "No we've done enough. The boy should be buried by his own people."

"Enough? We were owed the pain of eighteen deaths." Indra counters snidely. "We were owed a righteous kill. My village deserves justice."

Abby glowers at Indra. "Not justice? You want vengence."

"You have not seen my vengence."

Clarke takes a step forward. "We'll do it." Silence falls. Everyone accepts her decision. "But whens it's over, we talk about how to get our people out of Mt. Weather. All of our people."

Lexa seems awed by Clarke's strength. "We want the same things Clarke."

"Good. When do we leave?"

"Now." Lexa rises. "Choose your attendants."

As the Grounders exit, Abby grabs Clarke's shoulders. "Clarke," she whispers, "you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. If this truce doesn't hold, I killed Finn for nothing." With that Clarke marches out of the tent. Artemis follows.

When Clarke and Atemis exit the tent, Raven is kneeling over Finn's body.

"Go away," Raven says as Clarke stops several feet from her.

"Raven I'm sorry."

Raven stands, furious and crying. "I said go away," she yells rushing towards Clarke. Artemis steps around and catches Raven by the shoulders, holding her both back and up.

"I know how hard this must be for you." Clarke is forcing the words out. Forcing herself to stay calm and in control. "But I'm leaving with the Grounders and I need you to keep working on the radio."

Two Grounders approach and start to pick up Finn's body.

"What are you doing?" Raven says trying to stop them. Artemis continues to hold her in place.

"They need to take him," Clarke tries to explain.

"Like hell they do!" She wriggles in Artemis' arms, trying to get free, "Get off!"

"Raven!"

She stops struggling and looks at Clarke. "You agreed to this?"

"We're taking him back to the place where the massacre took place. There's a death ritual. It's the only way to get our people out of Mt. Weather."

Raven has become stone still. She glares at Clarke through her tears. Artemis slowly lets go and takes a step to the side. "Then I'm coming too. And don't worry, I'll bring the damn radio," she says, almost spitting on the last word.

 **2x09: To Tondc**

In the line marching to Tondc, Artemis is walking just behind Lincoln and Octavia. Just in front of Lexa on her horse.

 **2x09: Camping with the New Allies**

Lincoln sits down at the fire next to Octavia. Artemis is sitting with her back against the tree. Her fingers fiddle with a stick as her eyes study Gustus and the Commander's tent.

"Natrona?" Octavia asks.

"Traitor." Lincoln answers. "My people fear me. They think the Reaper is still inside." Lincoln lays down.

"You can talk to me," Octavia says leaning over, "about what happened."

"I can't," he says staring straight up.

"You're not that monster," she whsipers.

He looks at her, his eyes no longer staring off into a distant memory. "I hope you're right."

They begin to kiss.

Artemis walks over and lays her blanket down by Clarke's fire.

 **2x09: Not so Welcome Welcome**

They have all stopped at the gate to the village. A Grounder holds a crate. "Weapons," he says.

Lincoln walks forwards and hands a knife to the Grounder. "We need to disarm before we enter.

Atemis walks up behind him. She pulls out her hip knife, places it in the box. Then she pulls a knife from either boot and places both of those in the box. Last she pulls one from her lower back and tosses that in on top of the others. Bellamy does not look happy at this news. Clarke sets her pistol in the box as Gustus watches Bellamy's reaction. Bellamy removes the magazine before handing over his rifle. Kane hands his over next. Raven refuses to move, but allows Gustus to remove the knife from her bag strap and take the rifle from her arm. He then pulls a knife from her leg pocket and turns her around to find another in her bag.

" _Commander, all clear._ "

Lexa nods and leads them all through the gate into the village.

" _Commander! Commander! Welcome back!_ "

People's tones change as they see the sky people.

" _Why have you brought them here?_ "

" _Death to sky people! Murderers go home!"_

A man stands in their path, blocking the Commander. " _Sky people took everything from me: my wife, my child._ "

 _"Move aside,_ " Gustus orders.

The man does not. " _Murderers are not welcome here!_ "

Lexa gives Gustus a small head nod. He steps forward and with one punch he knocks the man to the ground. He leans over him and hits him again and again.

Clarke exchanges a look with Bellamy before she rushes to Lexa's side. "Commander. Stop him. Please. They'll blame us for this too."

Lexa gives Clarke a side look, considering her words. " _Let him live_."

Gustus relents his beating and another Grounder steps over to assist the broken man to his feet.

Lexa turns to address the whole crowd. "The sky people march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that, will pay with their life.

 **2x09: The Funeral**

Artemis is standing beside Lincoln, just behind Bellamy.

 **2x09: Dinner Interrupted**

Artemis is standing at the table between Abby and Octavia. Lincoln looks around, taking in the surroundings. Everyone turns to watch Clarke, Kane, Bellamy, and Raven enter and take their places at the table.

Kane holds up something wrapped in cloth, "Please accept this gift, Commander. We drink this at special occasions." He hands a cork topped bottle across the table. "I think this qualifies." Lexa nods and Gustus reaches to accept the bottle. He hands it to Lexa.

She studies it for a moment then looks up at Kane. "Thank you, Marcus of the sky people."

"You're welcome, …Lexa…kom triku. Just ah, don't drink too much of it."

Lexa turns her gaze to Clarke. "Clarke, let us drink together."

"It would be my pleasure."

A young man brings forth two cups, Gustus sets them down on the table and Lexa pours the alcohol into both. Lexa hands the first cup to Clarke.

"Allow me." Gustus takes the second cup that Lexa holds up for him. He takes a long sip, then hands it back.

"Tonight we celebrate our new found peace. Tomorrow we plan our war." Lexa holds her cup up in toast. "To those we've lost, and to those we shall soon find." Clarke holds hers up, just before either can drink , Gustus falls forward choking. The room turns to chaos. Some rush to Gustus' side as he falls onto the floor. Bellamy knocks the cup from Clarke's hand. The sky people bunch together as weapons are suddenly drawn and pointed their way.

"It was the sky people," Indra yells drawing her sword.

Bellamy and Artemis move in front of Clarke.

"It wasn't us. You have to know this wasn't us." Clarke is shouting from behind Bellamy's arm.

Nyko squats next to Gustus. Lexa leans over them. " _Do not let him die_ ," she orders.

Indra looks around, " _Everyone out! Search them._ "

"We didn't do this!" Clarke shouts.

Lexa glares at her, "Gustus warned me about you, but I didn't listen."

"Lexa please."

"Tell me Clarke, when you plunged the knife into the heart of the boy you loved, did you not wish that it was mine?"

" _Commander."_

Everyone turns to look at the Grounder who searched Raven. He is holding a vial.

"That's not mine!" Raven says stubbornly.

 _"This was in her coat._ "

"I'm telling you, that's not mine." She looks back at the Grounder, "He put it there when he searched me."

Artemis steps up next to Clarke. Lexa looks from the vial, to Clarke's pleading eyes, then to Artemis' poker face. "No sky person leaves this room!" She marches out, followed by most of the guards.

Octavia turns to Lincoln, "Do something."

Indra is the last person to leave the room. Lincoln catches her just as she reaches the first step. "Indra!" he shouts. She keeps walking. " _Indra, wait!_ " She turns grudgingly. " _Let me speak for them._ "

" _You ARE them._ " She slams the gate closed and walks away.

 **2x09: What's the Truth?**

Back in the former dinner hall now turned holding cell again, everyone has split apart, trying to take in these recent events in their own way. Clarke approaches Raven cautiously. "I need to know the truth."

"I'd step back if I was you."

"You wanted me to kill Lexa yesterday. If you tried to poison her, I need to know."

Raven spins and punches Clarke across the face. Abby and Artemis both step over. "You're the only murderer here," Raven spits out when Clarke straightens back up.

Artemis slips between Raven and Clarke. "Look poison isn't Raven's style ok." She points at Clarke's cheek, "Case in point. She's confrontational. If she was gonna kill Lexa, she'd do it with her bare hands, not slip her poison."

Raven points a finger past Artemis, "Lexa's not the only one."

Artemis spins and pushes her back a few paces. "Enough!" she hisses. "This isn't helping. Not with this situation or with saving our friends."

*Clarke and Abby have their fight. Everyone watches awkwardly.

 **2x09: Judgement Passed**

Clarke is sitting in front of the gate. Kane walks over to her. Bellamy and Raven are talking in the opposite corner. Octavia and Lincoln stand in the middle of the cell. Artemis rubs a hand over a stone in the wall.

"Tearing each other and yourself apart, isn't the way to get through this." Clarke glances at Abby who sits across the room. Kane glances at her too before sitting down next to Clarke. "Lexa needs this alliance just as much as we do. She showed herself to be flexible. She listens to you."

"She thinks we tried to kill her."

"But we know we didn't, so let's figure out who did. Who would want her dead?"

"Too many to count," Lincoln says joining the conversation. "Forming an alliance with you was a risk, especially after what Finn did to this village."

"So it had to be someone trying to break the alliance." After Octavia's words the upper gate opens.

Artemis closes her eyes for a brief second before walking up to the bottom step next to Clarke and Kane. A Grounder starts to unlcok the second gate just behind Kane and Clarke. Lincoln pushes Octavia behind him, while Bellamy rushes around to join the others by the steps.

Nyko, Indra, and a three other Grounders enter.

Kane stands at the front of the group. "How's Gustus?"

"Gustus will heal," Nyko says.

" _Take her away!_ " Indra orders.

Kane half heartedly tries to hold back the Grounder passing him. "Wait, wait. What are you doing."

Bellamy stands directly in front of Raven and shoves back the first Grounder. "She didn't poison anyone," he yells.

"I argued for all of you to die. The Commander is merciful. She wants only one."

"She is innocent." Lincoln says.

"I don't care." She steps down from the steps. "They move, they bleed."

Bellamy is pushed aside.

"No. Stop. Let her go." Octavia says as they grab hold of Raven.

"The rest of you are free," Indra says, "When she's dead, so is the alliance."

As they drag Raven to the stairs, Artemis follows, hands up. She pauses by Clarke, "Figure out who it was," she whispers. She continues walking. Indra holds a hand up to stop her.

"I wanna see the Commander."

"You have no-" Indra begins

Nyko cuts her off. "Come." He gestures for Artemis to procede up the stairs.

Kane looks at Artemis quizically. Clarke exchanges a confused look with Bellamy.

 **2x09: You Can't Handle the Truth**

At the top of the stairs Artemis spots Lexa standing near a new torture post. Raven is being taken to it. Artemis walks respectfully but purposefully towards Lexa. "I need to talk to you," she whispers.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Raven didn't do this. I promise you."

"Who did then?"

"I don't know but," Artemis pauses to take a calming breath and lower her voice again. "We need this alliance. Without it we're dead. Raven knows that. As much as she might hate you, she knows that."

Lexa meets Artemis' eyes for the first time all day. She purses her lips. "That is not enough to stop this."

Lexa nods and the Grounders tie Raven to the post. She looks back at Artemis and holds up her knife, handle towards Artemis. "If you want to stay."

Artemis' face grows grave as she bites her lip.

The others are watching from just outside the crumpled remains of the subway station that they were in. Octavia begs Lincoln to do something.

"These aren't my people anymore," he says. Then he says his goodbyes to Nyko.

Abby calls for Clarke who is still down in the station with Bellamy.

Clarke stares at the ground. "There are too many people that could want this alliance stopped. How are we supposed to know who it was?"

"Ok," Bellamy pauses in his pacing. "Let's start with how. Kane had the bottle, so how did a Grounder have a chance to poison it."

"The cup!"

"Huh?"

"It wasn't the bottle!" Clarke turns and runs out of the station.

Abby steps back from the door as Clarke burst forth from the train station.

"Clarke wait, you'll get yourself killed," Bellamy says chasing after her.

Clarke storms towards Nyko who is still talking to Lincoln. "I'm going to need that bottle".Nyko runs into his hut while Clarke continues to storm toward the center of the crowd, toward the Commander, Artemis, and Raven. "Stop!" she shouts.

Everyone turns to look at her.

"One of your people tried to kill you Lexa, not one of mine." Clarke comes to a stop, Bellamy, Kane, and Abby are lined behind her.

Indra takes several steps forward. "You should have run."

"I can prove it." Nyko has returned with the bottle. Clarke takes it, uncorks it and chugs.

No one moves for several seconds. They wait to see if she begins choking like Gustus. She doesn't.

Angry, Lexa stares down Clarke, "Explain."

"The poison wasn't in the bottle, it was in the cup."

Gustus stands behind Lexa, " _A trick, Commander_ ," he says. Bellamy looks at Gustus, then at the ground thinking. " _Do not be fooled."_

Bellamy looks up, certain in his idea. "It was you," he says looking at Gustus. "He tested the cup, he searched Raven."

"Gustus would NEVER harm me."

"You weren't the target, the alliance was."

"We didn't do this, and you know it."

Artemis watches the flicker of pain in Lexa's eyes before she blinks it away. Lexa turns to Gustus, resolve and formality pulling her through the motions. " _You've been accused Gustus. Speak true._ "

"This alliance would cost you your life, Heda. I could not let that happen."

Lexa swallows. "This treachery will cost you yours. _Put him on the tree_."

Grounders take hold of Gustus, who does nothing to resist or fight. Bellamy and Abby rush forward to take Raven as a Grounder cuts her down. Artemis holds Lexa's knife at her side, watching her as she watches the only person she fully trusted being tied to the large post.

 **2x09: Duty and Mercy**

Gustus has been tied to the post. He stares bravely ahead, making no sound as Indra cuts his arm. Lexa nods and Artemis steps up next to cut him. Clarke and the others look on confused, all but Lincoln. Artemis takes hold of Gustus head, pulling it down, exposing the back of his neck. " _I'll protect her_ ," she whispers almost inaudibly. Viciously she stabs deep into the top of his back, between his shoulder blades. His legs go partially limp and he looks at her uncertainly but gratefully.

After most of the village has gone, Gustus is covered in cuts and blood and tattered clothing.

Raven looks on in a solemn horror. "This could have been Finn," she mutters as she looks back at Clarke.

The final man steps up and stabs Gustus in the abdomen. At his departure, no one else steps forward. Lexa takes a steading breath, she glances beside her at Artemis' hand still holding her knife. Artemis has wiped it clean, it bares no sign of Gustus' blood. Lexa walks out from the crowd and stands before Gustus.

" _Be strong_ ," Gustus says, blood dripping from his mouth.

Lexa draws her sword and prepares to stab. " _Your fight is over._ " Her sword tip pierces Gustus' chest in the same place Clarke drove her knife into Finn's. Gustus' head droops to his chest and Lexa pulls her sword out. She stares at the ground for a moment, breathing shallowly. Clarke watches her with a face of knowing empathy.

Abby whispers to Kane, "We're not so different, are we?"

 **2x09: Nearness makes the Heart Weak**

*This takes place immediately after Gustus' execution, before night falls and they hear the distress loop from the 47 trapped in Mt. Weather.

Artemis approaches the door to the subway station. Two Grounders stand guard on either side. Artemis stops in front of them and holds up Lexa's knife. "Just want to return this." The guards exchange a look. The one on the left is Leto, the guard who walked her around tondc when she was a prisoner. He nods at the other one, and they both step aside.

At the bottom of the stairs Artemis pauses. Lexa is standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

"He was a traitor."

Artemis raises her eyebrows and licks her lips. She lets out a sigh before walking forward. "It's just you and me down here." She places a hand on Lexa's shoulder. "You don't have to be strong with me."

Lexa shifts away from Artemis' touch. "Yes I do." She wipes at her cheek. "I have to be even stronger near you."

Artemis holds up her hands in conciliation and takes a step back. She opens her mouth to speak but can't find the words. After a long breath out she tries again. "He didn't feel most of it."

"What?" Lexa looks at her confused.

Artemis taps the back of her neck, where she cut Gustus. "He didn't feel very much after that. He couldn't."

Lexa's face relaxes a little, as though some weight has left her shoulders. "Thank you," she says softly.

"I told him. I told him I would protect you." Artemis takes a half step forward again. "And if that means not being near you," she holds Lexa's knife out to her, "I can do that."

With slightly trembling fingers Lexa reaches out for her knife. Her fingers fall over Artemis' and hold onto them along with the knife. "Not too far." With that Lexa pulls her knife away and walks out of the station.

 **Season 2 Episode 10**

 **2x10: The First War Meeting**

"This argument is a waste of time!" Clarke, Artemis, and Lexa stand around a large table along with several other Grounders, including the one yelling. "If they cannot breathe our air why not just open the door and be done with it?"

Many murmur accent. "Burn them!"

"No!" Clarke holds up her hands quieting everyone. "Because they have a containment system. Multiple airlocks, just like we had on the Ark. Our inside man can shut that down."

"If he gets inside."

"Can we shut it down from the outside?" Lexa offers. "You say the dam gives them power, let's take it away."

Clarke hesitates. "That dam withstood a nuclear war Commander, I highly doubt-"

"Uuuh!" The angry Grounder slams his hands down on the table. "All she offers is no."

Lexa stares down the angry Grounder. "Quint," she says almost warningly. Her eyes hold his with a look of dangerous disappointment. Artemis watches her, barely containing a look of marvel and awe.

Quint straightens away from the table. "My apologies Commander," he says with a look of held back fear. "The biggest army we've ever had waits for us to give it a mission. The longer that takes, the more of our people die inside that mountain."

"It's the same for all of us," Clarke says.

"We've lost thousands, how many have you lost girl?"

"Half," Artemis spits out.

Quint looks over at her, "What?" he asks challengingly.

Artemis takes a step towards him and raises her voice, "You've lost thousands?" She points at herself and Clarke, "We've lost half the people we came down here with to the mountain. The other half to your brother and his army. I can name every one of them. How many of your thousands can you name?" Quint looks at the Grounder next to him, unsure how to answer. "That's what I thought. We're as commited as you, questioning that isn't going to get us inside that mountain," Artemis flicks over a cup in a burst of anger and impatience.

Lexa studies Artemis' agitated stance. Clarke looks at Artemis sympathizingly before speaking to the table. "We have a plan."

"Waiting for one man is not a plan," Quint counters.

"I agree," says Aleto, Artemis' former guard. "We have an army, let's use it."

"We will," Clarke says reassuringly. "After Bellamy lowers their defenses, turns off the acid fog. I don't care how many men you have. If you can't get to your enemy, you can't win."

Quint looks at Clarke like she is a Reaper. "You, are the enemy," he snarls.

Clarke whirls on him, "I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?"

Quint makes his way slowly around the table, his eyes never leaving Clarke, like a cat stalking prey. Major Byrne moves from the wall, to just behind Clarke. Artemis stands between them, watching his approach without turning her head. "You burned my brother alive in a ring of fire."

Taking a side look at Artemis, Clarke steps forward towards Quint. "He shouldn't have attacked my ship," she says hotly.

Quint smirks, "You're very brave under the Commander's protection, aren't you?"

Artemis pushes him back roughly. "I'm her protection." Her eyes flick down as Quint's hand drifts towards his hip.

" _Enough_."

Quint and Artemis both ease back at Lexa's command.

" _I can't be in an alliance with these people."_ Quint spits at Clarke and walks back to his spot at the table.

Lexa stares him into place the whole way, then slowly picks up a map, buying time as she inspects it. "Quint's right. Waiting for Bellamy is not a plan," she says after a moment. "It's a prayer, that's not likely to be answered."

Clarke looks away, her face goes numb. "Excuse me. I need some air." She walks away from the table. Major Byrne follows her right away. Artemis lingers for a moment, Lexa meets her eyes for a fraction of a second before retreating to the map again. Artemis purses her lips, then follows after Byrne and Clarke.

 **2x10: Danger in the Woods**

Clarke and Artemis are walking through the trees not too far from Tondc. Artemis holds a long stick and is whacking at tall weeds and chutes of grass as they plod along. Clarke watches Artemis with raised eyebrows.

"Are you and Miller…?"

"Huh?

"You know like, a thing."

Artemis laughs and chucks the stick. "No. He's like a brother that's all."

"Uh-huh," Clarke says unbelievingly. Her smile falters as she squints into the trees.

"What?" Artemis asks turning to see.

Quint is watching them.

"Let's go," Clarke mumbles before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Artemis follows, walking backwards so she can keep an eye on Quint.

"Not so brave now sky girl."

Artemis pushes Clarke to the side as an arrow buries itself in a tree just passed them. They both start running. Quint charges after.

Clarke and Artemis come over a ridge, Major Byrne is stubling up the other side.

"Byrne, thank god," Clarke huffs. "Quint-" Her words die in her throat as Byrne turns to reveal a torn off arm.

"Save. Yourself." Byrne tumbles to the ground, eyes white with terror.

Artemis takes a step towards Byrne, but Clarke starts running again. "She's dead." Artemis changes direction and continues after Clarke.

As they come around another knoll, Quint jumps out from a worn trail and tackles Clarke. He gets his hands around her throat but his kicked off by Artemis. Quint rolls to his feet. Grabbing his knife he takes a step forward. "For my brother," he yells as he raises his arm. A knife flies passed Artemis and buries in Quint's arm. He yells in pain and drops his knife.

Clarke stands, pulling out her pistol, as Lexa and Aleto jog over. Aleto pulls a sword and points it at Quint, as Lexa recovers her knife.

" _Attack her and you attack me,_ " Lexa says glaring down at Quint.

"Thank you," Clarke huffs out."

Lexa turns her glare on Clarke, and it is only slightly less threatening. She looks at Artemis and a quizzical expression comes over her face. "Where's your other guard?"

Clarke nods toward Quint. "He killed her."

" _She lies._ " Quint rises to his knees and looks at Clarke. " _My fight is only with her._ "

" _Your fight is over,_ " Lexa says coldly.

Quint looks at her pleadingly.

"The kill is yours Clarke," Lexa says as she puts her knife away.

A shocked look comes over Clarke's face. She looks at Artemis, unsure what to do. Artemis nods like she's been given a command, then steps forward. She pulls a knife from her wrist brace and swiftly lunges forward. Before Quint can move away, Artemis has taken hold of his head and drives the knife into the side of his neck.

A roar pierces the silence around them.

"What is that?" Clarke asks, concern all over her face.

"Pauna," Lexa says in a serious tone. She turns to the others, "Run!" she screams before doing so herself.

The four of them run headlong through the forest. Aleto leads, then Lexa, then Clarke, Artemis brings up the rear, constantly throwing looks back over her shoulder.

"We need to hide!" Clarke shouts up the line. "This way," She shouts again, spotting a grate to a drainage pipe, "I see something." They each hurriedly clamber through the pipe. On the other side is a gruesome sight of skeleton after skeleton, some stripped clean, some with flesh still clinging on. "What is this place?"

Lexa swallows, "It's her feeding ground."

Another roar rips through the air.

Clarke starts to climb the man-made stone ledges, "Let's go." The other three follow her up. A roar much closer than the last brings them all to a halt. Aleto draws his sword, as does Lexa. Artemis looks at the little knife in her hand, then up at Lexa. She makes a short whistle and Lexa looks down at Artemis outstretched hand. Artemis waves the small knife, then twiches the fingers of her empty hand. Lexa tosses Artemis her own knife.

Everyone stands, weapons at the ready, with semi baited breath. Just waiting.

A huge guerilla leaps forth from the trees outside the large pen then have been trapped in. It lands right on Aleto. With three quick slams against the stones his screams stop and his body becomes completely limp. The guerilla beats it's chest and roars again. With a horrified look Clarke raises her gun and fires. The guerilla responds by throwing a large stone that burst into dust against the ledge above them.

Artemis adjusts her grip on each knife. Her and Lexa share a look. Lexa's is one of a firm command 'no', while Artemis' is one of almost goodbye. "Run!" she yells, then charges at the guerilla. Both knives plunge as far as they can into the guerillas chest. It topples over the ledge, dragging Artemis with it, out of sight. Clarke starts to take a step toward the ledge but Lexa pushes her the other way. The guerilla roars again, a large fur covered hand grabs hold of the ledge and the two turn and run. When they come to a railing over looking a steep drop they both pause. Another roar sends a surge of courage through Clarke as she jumps down from the railing. Lexa puts her sword back in her sheath before jumping down after Clarke. She lands poorly and a loud pop is heard as her shoulder slams into the stone floor. Clarke rushes back to pick her up.

As they crawl through a small sliding door the guerilla gets ahold of Lexa's foot. "Leave me!" Lexa shouts, as she holds onto the doorway for dear life.

Clarke slips another clip into her pistol, "No way." She aims at the guerilla and unloads. It releases Lexa and the two rush to stand and continue running. Finding a smaller caged in area, Clarke sits Lexa down, then pulls her sword from it's sheath. She uses it to lock the doors to the cage together.

 **2x10: Trapped with Only One Way Out**

Clarke finishes tying a sling around Lexa's arm.

"You should have left me to die," Lexa says staring at the ground, a look of worry, almost despair, on her face. "Now two will die here instead of one."

Clarke walks away, "I'm still new to your culture, but when someone saves your life, my people say thank you." She leans against a row of bars that block off what used to be a window before debry fell on the other side.

"I'm serious Clarke," Lexa says. "To lead well, you must make hard choices."

"Artemis and your guard just died for us." Clarke turns around and faces Lexa with a look of defiance. "I wasn't going ot waste that sacrifice." She takes a step forward, "Do you really think I don't know how to make hard choice? After everything that's happened?"

Lexa takes a step forward as well. "I've seen your strength, it's true," she says approvingly, "but now you waver. You couldn't kill Quint, you couldn't leave me to die. That was weakness."

"I thought love was weakness," Clarke retorts back almost mockingly. She turns and paces away.

Lexa looks down self conciously and swallows. After a deep breath she looks back up. "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke."

Clarke turns around annoyed. "You wanna know why I saved you?" She walks back towards Lexa, "Because I need you. God forbid one of your generals becomes Commander. You may be heartless Lexa, but at least you're smart."

A small smile spreads on Lexa's face. "Don't worry. My spirit will choose much more wisely than that."

"You're spirit?" Clarke asks confused.

"When I die, my spirit will find the next Commander."

"Renecarnation. That's how you became Commander?"

"How are you're leaders chosen?"

A large bang startles them from the converstation as the guerilla charges across the roof of their cage and rams against the sword barred door.

Together Clarke and Lexa back away from the door. "It found us," Clarke breaths tensely.

Clarke and Lexa have their backs against the bars opposite the door. They watch anxiously as the guerilla's repeated batterings bend Lexa's former sword more and more.

"Don't be afraid Clarke, death is not the end," Lexa says reassuringly.

"We are not dying here! I need your spirit to stay where it is," Clarke answers defiantly.

Lexa steps forward, "Then get ready to fight, it's coming in."

An idea sparks in Clarke's eyes. "Maybe we let it in," she says as she runs passed Lexa to the door. "Come on."

Lexa follows. Clarke pushes up against the wall, just next to the door. She waits for one the moments between the guerilla's jarring slams against the door. "Now!" she yells as she flicks the sword out of the locking slots. The next ramming from the guerilla, sends it flying through the unblocked door into the far side of the cage.

Clarke grabs Lexa and shoves her out the door infront of herself. Then hurriedly and panickedly she yanks the door closed and slams home the outside lock.

They both stare at the door for a brief second. Lexa looks up and with a heavy heart looks back towards where they had originally run from. "Let's go," she says to Clarke.

Running from the cage where they trapped the guerilla, Clarke and Lexa make their way back to the drainage pipe. The first body they come across is Aleto's broken, bloodied mangle of a body. Lexa's eyes rove around him in increasing circles, "Where is his sword?" she mumbles. Spotting a small glimmer in the grass she bends down and scoops up Aleto's sword. She slides it through her belt, then immediately looks up, her eyes search furiously over the surrounding area. "There!" She runs before Clarke can realize what is happening. "Artemis," Lexa crashes to her knees next to the slumped form of a girl.

As Clarke gets closer she sees Artemis wedge into a corner, both hands on her chest, holding Lexa's knife with a death grip. She appears unconcious and has a large gash across the side of her head. Coming up behind Lexa, Clarke kneels down on the opposite side of Artemis and checks her pulse. "She's still alive," Clarke says panicky.

Lexa slides her knife back into her belt. "Together," she says as she pulls Artemis' left arm over her good shoulder.

Clarke does the same with Artemis' right arm. They both stand, and, moving as fast as they can while carrying her, flee the area.

 **2x10: Finally, A Plan**

Clarke is lying asleep next to a small fire, across from her is a still unconcious Artemis. A bandage has been wrapped around Artemis' head. Lexa wears a tender look while gently rubbing at the dried blood on Artemis' cheek and forehead.

A distant roar is heard, waking Clarke with a jolt. She sits bolt upright and takes in a sharp breath.

"It's ok," Lexa says, as she scooches back from Artemis. "We're safe," she adds as Clarke spins around to face her.

Clarke looks down at Artemis, then at Lexa again, relaxing a little. "How's your arm?"

"It hurts," Lexa says nonchalantly.

With a wary look back at the way they came Clarke stands. "We should go. That cage won't hold forever." She steps around the fire to check on Artemis. Gently she lifts each eyelid, checking her pupils. Clarke purses her lips unsure. "Ok," determination floods her face. With sudden force she rubs a closed fist in the middle of Artemis' chest. Lexa gives her a split second look of confusion before Artemis' eyes snap open and she jerks halfway up before Clarke pushes her back down to the ground. "Shhh! You're gonna be ok. Lie still."

"What happened?!" Artemis says in a raspy strained voice.

"We got away," Lexa says in a calming tone. "But we must move. It may break free."

Artemis nods slowly.

"Break free," Clarke mumbles, "Cage won't hold." She looks up with a smile at Lexa. "I think I know how to take Mount Weather." Lexa looks at Clarke expectantly while Artemis uses Lexa's shoulder to rise onto her knees. "We've been trying to get inside, but they've already let us in."

Artemis squints at Clarke, "What are you talking about?" She presses a hand softly to her bandage.

"The army is already there, locked in cages. We just need somebody on the inside to let them out."

"Bellamy." Lexa says.

Clarke nods.

"You have faith in him."

"I do." "Yeah." Clarke and Artemis say at the same time.

"I hope you're faith is well placed. Because if he can't get inside, we can't win."

Clarke nods, certain. "He will." She walks over and helps Artemis to her feet. "This is gonna work. Come on. We need to get back." Clarke and Lexa support Artemis again, as they head for Tondc.

 **Season 2 Episode 11**

 **2x11: Human**

Artemis walks slowly down the steps into the ruined subway station. She pauses at the gate. This was once her prison cell, then a peace dinner, now it's a war room. Lexa is looking over the war table in the middle of the room. "Clarke just left, Commander."

Lexa leans forward, her arms on the table. "You don't have to call me Commander when we're alone."

"Calling you Commander," Artemis starts as she takes several steps, closing the distance between them. She stops inches from Lexa, letting her hand hover over Lexa's before placing it on the table next to it." Reminds me that I'm still not allowed to touch you," she whispers by Lexa's ear.

Lexa closes her eyes and takes a steading breath. She opens them and slowly slides her hand on top of Artemis'. They both remain perfectly still, watching their joined hands. After a moment Lexa pulls away. "How's your head?" she asks trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

Artemis slides her hand to the edge of the table. "Fine, a little sore still but…" She watches Lexa turn to face her. The poker face of the Commander stares back at her. "It's fine. The nausea and dizziness have subsided. I'm good to go," Artemis whips her hand off the table, emphasizing the last word.

Lexa nods then looks away.

"We almost died."

Lexa looks back. "In war people die."

"No." Artemis takes a step around the table. "It wasn't a battle, it wasn't war. A giant beast almost killed all of us. You almost died." She puts her hands over her mouth for a moment. "You can't pretend not to care all the time," she says bringing her hands back down. "Humans have emotions." Artemis points up towards the door, "And you can pretend out there that you don't, but you need somewhere, someone, that you don't need to pretend with."

"Emotions are a weakness that I cannot afford," Lexa counters coldly.

"You can't afford to ignore them. If you bottle it up for too long, eventually you're going to break. And you won't be able to fix yourself after that happens." Artemis throws up her hands, "Look if it's not me, that's fine. I get it. But you need someone. You need someone that can give you a break from the weight that is always on your shoulders. Someone you can be you around, the girl that's underneath all of that armor."

"My people follow strength."

"No one can be strong all the time."

Lexa leans against the table again, looking down at the model Mount Weather and little blocks without seeing them. "You are."

Artemis laughs. "Trust me, I have my moments." She pulls up a stool and sits.

Lexa pushes off of the table and turns to face Artemis. Her face wears a questioning look.

"I'm strong when other people need me to be strong." Artemis shrugs. She looks down at her feet and gently taps the toes of her shoes together. "I'm always what other people need me to be."

After a few seconds of silence Lexa opens her mouth to say something, but no words come. Her face is uncertain.

Artemis straightens in the stool, she wears a sudden smile as she changes the subject, "So this gash on my head," her fingers run along the stitched skin, "is it gonna be an ugly scar or a sexy scar?" She raises an eyebrow at Lexa while she makes an expectant smirk.

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Scars are proof of your strength to survive. The bigger the scar, the stronger you clearly are."

"So sexy," Artemis winks.

A small amused chuckle escapes Lexa's lips.

"Woah! She laughs."

Lexa rolls her eyes again. "I am human. Remember?" she says she walks to the stairs.

 **2x11: Wants and Needs**

Artemis stands alone on a knoll overlooking the village of Tondc. She's watching the sun as it drifts closer and closer to the treetops. "Commander," she says as a figure appears over her shoulder from behind a row of bushes. Artemis turns to see an amused smirk on Lexa's face just before it disappears.

Lexa walks the rest of the way up the knoll to stand beside Artemis. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Something serious."

The playful look leaves Artemis' face, replaced by a sudden business like expression.

Lexa's hands come together in front of her, fingers steepled. "You knew Clarke wouldn't be able to kill Quint. You tried to cover for her."

Artemis grits her teeth before answering. "Clarke is a strong leader, but she only kills when she has to."

"I'm not judging Clarke, I…" Lexa shifts her stance and opens her hands up. "Gustus used to know what I needed. Sometimes before I did," she finishes softly, pensively. Lexa looks back up, "You seem to be able to do that for Clarke."

"I guess." Artemis shrugs. She looks over her shoulder at a stump, then takes a step back to sit down on it. "I've never thought about it really. Why?"

Taking a step forward, Lexa leans her back against a tree. "I wonder if you could do that for me."

"You want me to be your body guard?" Artemis squints her eyes in confusion.

"I want you to anticipate what I want, what I need. I want you to be my right hand."

Artemis puts a leg up on the stump. "Why me?" she asks as she rest an arm across her knee.

Lexa's face remains hard, but her eyes show a sudden fear. "Because maybe you were right," she admits. "And maybe I want that someone to be you."

 **Season 2 Episode 12**

 **2x12: Hard Choices**

Clarke comes flying into Tondc like a bat out of hell. Her horse is frothy and breathing heavily.

Octavia smiles as she approaches. "Clarke, you made it."

"I need you to take me to Lexa." Clarke says not meeting Octavia's face.

After several steps, Octavia pauses, putting an arm out to stop Clarke as well. "What's wrong?"

Clarke shakes her head, "Nothing." They start walking again.

"Is Bellamy ready? They get the acid fog down?"

Putting on a hopeful face Clarke nods slightly, "He's working on it."

Clarke and Octavia reach Lexa. Indra and Artemis flank her.

"Clarke, of the sky people has honored us with her presence." Lexa says, barely containing her annoyance.

"I'm sorry I'm late Commander."

Kane steps up behind Lexa, "I assume the kids in Mount Weather are ok."

"For now." Clarke turns to Lexa, "Can we talk in private?"

Lexa looks at Artemis, then back to Clarke. "Yes. This way." She turns and walks toward the war room. Clarke follows, so does her Grounder guard and Artemis. Octavia watches them leave with a suspicious look.

Down in the war room Clarke and Lexa stand close talking. Artemis stands off to the side, listening carefully.

"A missile?" Lexa asks after Clarke has finished explaining the situation. "You're sure?"

"Yes. We have to start evacuating. Now."

"No," Lexa says softly.

"What do you mean no?"

"If we evacuate, they'll know we have a spy inside their walls."

"Not necessarily," Clarke says uncertain.

Lexa shakes her head, disappointment on her face. "We can't risk it."

"What's the point of having an inside man, if we can't act on what he tells us?"

"Is the acid fog disabled? Is our sleeping army uncaged?"

Clarke looks away from Lexa's commanding stare. She shakes her head ever so slightly.

Lexa's voice grows stern, "Then Bellamy's job is not done. Without him, we can't win this war."

"So what are you saying? We just do nothing? Let them bomb us?"

Lexa wears a calculating look as she surveys the war table. "It'll be a blow. But our army will be safe inside the woods. And it will inspire them."

Clarke shifts her weight back and forth from one foot to the other. "And what about us?"

"We slip away. Right now." Lexa grabs some scarves from a chair at the table. "Put this on," she says shoving one at Clarke, then she starts to walk towards a side exit.

"Lexa wait," Clarke chases after her, "you don't understand. I provoked Mount Weather. I sent a message to distract them from Bellamy."

"Clarke sometimes you have to concede a battle to win a war."

"No, we can inform the leaders of the clans. Pick a rendezvous point in the woods. Each of them can slip out separately."

"And how many more people would they tell? Where do we draw the line?"

Clarke gets agitated and yells out desperately, "Well then cancel the meeting! Start a fire. Something!"

"Clarke, we don't have time for this." Lexa walks away again.

"No, no!" Clarke stops her just before she reaches the gate out. "This is wrong," Clarke says as she grabs hold of Lexa's arm and yanks her around.

Lexa looks down at Clarke's hand, when her eyes come back up to meet Clarke's they are full of threatening fire. "This is our only choice, and you know it. You could have warned everyone up there, but you didn't. You said nothing. Not even to your own people. This is war Clarke, people die. You showed true strength today. Don't let emotion stop you now. It's time to go." Lexa looks up at Artemis, who has started walking towards the other exit, the one back up to the guards waiting above. "Where are you going?"

"Back up."

"No. You're coming with us."

"You know I can't."

"You. Are. Coming." Lexa says walking back into the room.

"Someone has to make sure no one questions your long absence." Artemis holds Lexa's gaze, then gives an understanding nod.

Lexa swallows, then turns and walks out the gate.

Clarke looks back at an also exiting Artemis, and through to all the people they are leaving above. She hesitates for a moment longer, before following after Lexa.

 **2x12: Evacuating**

Artemis steps out into the dying light of the day. Kane, Indra, and others still stand by the door.

"Where are Clarke and the Commander?" Kane asks.

Artemis gives him a quick glance, "Still discussing the impact of new information." She walks towards Indra, "May I have a word?"

Indra nods suspiciously and begins walking alongside Artemis.

"Wait, what new information?" Kane protests.

The only response he gets from Artemis is a gesture to stay put.

Once out of earshot of anyone Indra spins in front of Artemis. "What is going on?" she demands.

"We need to send more warriors to the perimeter, widen it, twice what it is."

"Why?"

"We also need any excuse to send people out. Anything. To get more water, to hunt, to gather stone for spear heads and arrow heads. Anything."

"Again, why must we do this?"

Artemis stares at Indra for a moment. "Because Tondc is about to be hit."

"Then we will call our warriors from the woods and crush the attackers."

"By a missile."

Indra straightens. "Where is the Commander?"

Artemis places her hands on her hips and looks over both shoulders before answering. "She took Clarke out the back door. They've left the village." She raises her hands in front herself, in a pleading motion. "Look Indra, I know you don't fully trust any of the sky people, but an open evacuation-"

"Will alert the mountain of our spy," Indra finishes.

"Yes."

 **2x12: A Captain**

Indra approaches Artemis, the torch light shines off the buttons on her armor as she tries to walk with purpose but not hurry. "It is done. As much as could be."

Artemis nods. "You should find an excuse to leave as well."

Indra snorts. "This is my village. I will not abandon it."

"Going down with the ship huh?"

"What ship?"

Artemis looks at Indra. She opens her mouth to explain but then shakes her head. "Never mind. It's a saying."

They stand, side by side watching over the village. Waiting.

Kane paces over, annoyance written on his face. "Are they still down there?" he asks pointing at the door behind Artemis and Indra.

 **Season 2, Episode 13**

 **2x13: 9 Lives**

Lincoln moves a rock. "It's Indra," he shouts. "She's alive!" He throws another rock, then reaches down and pulls her out from under a large slab.

The motion brings her to. "Put me down, Reaper!" she shouts, confused and disoriented.

Abby and Octavia run to her side.

Indra pushes away from Lincoln and stands. Her eyes fill with horror as she takes in the destruction around her.

"Artemis!" Octavia yells as she kneels next to the fallen girl laying under where Indra had just been. Octavia takes Artemis' shoulders in her hands and shakes her. "Artemis?" Wake up."

Lincoln takes a step forward towards Octavia, when a sudden force strikes Indra in the stomach making the woman collapse. Lincoln tries to catch her and barely misses getting hit by a second bullet. "Move," he yells.

Octavia and Abby grab hold of Artemis and carry her to cover, Lincoln follows carrying Indra.

Everyone collapses behind cover, Abby with Octavia and a still unconscious Artemis, Lincoln with Indra. Nyko is nearby. He sees Lincoln supporting Indra, he tries to run to them but only makes it halfway before he must dive for cover again. "Lincoln, you must stop the bleeding."

Lincoln places his hand on the side of Indra's neck, putting pressure to slow the flow of blood. She knocks away his hand. "Indra, let me help you."

"No."

Abby is kneeling above Artemis' head, her hand checks for a pulse on Artemis' neck. "She has a steady pulse."

Octavia whips her hand across Artemis' face.

Artemis sputters awake from the force.

"What are you doing?" Abby shouts holding her arms over Artemis to prevent a second strike.

Octavia ignores her and shoves Abby's hands out of the way. She grabs ahold of Artemis' shirt and lifts her a few inches off of the ground. "Wake up! There was an explosion."

Artemis shakes her head and blinks rapidly, trying to focus. After a second she places a hand on Octavia's and nods.

Octavia let's go of Artemis and turns to face Lincoln and behind him Nyko. "What do we do?"

A Grounder stands up from behind cover and begins to run forward toward the direction of the shooter. "Orwin no!" Octavia yells, but she is too late, a bullet pierces the Grounder's neck and he drops to the ground.

A Grounder girl near Octavia cowers and looks to the man beside her, "We're trapped."

"I say we use the sky girl to draw fire," he answers."

"Got a problem?" Octavia asks aggressively.

"Yes, you are the bringers of death."

Abby is helping Artemis sit up when she hears a metal banging sound. "Are you alright?" she asks Artemis.

Artemis looks off toward the sound and then back to Abby, she nods.

Abby pats Artemis' shoulder as she rises up and heads off in a crouch to find the source of the sound. She moves along the rubble until she finds where the sound is coming from. "Someone's alive down there," she yells over her shoulder.

Abby tries to move the rocks that are in the way, but a bullet impacts next to her, forcing her to duck behind cover. She yells back to Octavia, "I've gotta get down there."

Another Grounder tries to make a run in the direction of the sniper. While he does, Lincoln uses the distraction to pick up Indra and run. As he passes Octavia and Artemis they join him. This gives Abby the distraction she needs to climb into the shaft to the survivor.

Lincoln, Octavia, and Artemis reach another pocket of survivors in a sheltered area. Lincoln lays Indra down next to Nyko.

Nyko unrolls his medical kit, "What are we gonna do? We can't move?"

"I'm going for the shooter," Lincoln says. "I'll sound the horn when it's done."

"Alright my friend."

Octavia grabs ahold of Lincoln's arm, "I'm going with you."

"No Nyko needs you here."

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

" _Get knocked down, get back up._ "

They share a moment of silence before Lincoln presses his forehead to Octavia's, and then takes off.

Octavia looks to Nyko, "What can I do?"

"Pressure, here," he points.

Indra looks up at Octavia, "This is my village. You're the chief's second. Save our people."

"We're pinned down, and the other seconds won't follow me."

"So…make…them," Indra grunts through the pain.

"Indra?"

Artemis ungracefully plops down next to Indra and Octavia. She ties off a piece of cloth on her leg and nods towards Indra, "I've got this." She looks at Octavia and nods toward the other seconds behind her, "You get them."

"She's losing too much blood," Nyko mutters.

Artemis begins putting pressure where Octavia had been.

Octavia turns to the other two seconds. "We have to do something."

"Thanks sky girl," the girl Grounder sneers, "but there's nothing to do until the sniper is dead."

 **2x13: Aftermath**

Nyko helps Indra to her feet. "You are not ready."

"I will not miss this fight."

He nods a walks away.

Indra looks down at Artemis, who is sitting against a large chunk of concrete. They stare at each other for a moment, then Indra offers Artemis her hand.

Artemis takes it and pulls herself to her feet. She stands, favoring her right leg, next to Indra as Octavia and Lincoln approach.

"You've done well Octavia of the sky people," Indra says proudly. "Today you saved lives. Tomorrow, you'll take them. Now get my gear, we leave with the Commander."

Octavia follows Indra's order and heads off to get the gear.

Lincoln looks at Artemis, who nods hello and gives him a small smile, then he looks at Indra, who continues to ignore his presence. Disappointed he turns to walk away.

"Wait," Indra says.

Lincoln turns back, face hard. Indra holds out her hand. Lincoln takes it, and she pulls him into a hug.

Octavia returns with Indra's armor as they embrace. She smiles and watches from a distance. Clarke walks up next to her. "I thought you were dead," Octavia says. "I'm glad you're not."

"You too Clarke," says through the lump in her throat.

As Indra and Lincoln break apart, Octavia brings over the armor. Artemis still stands behind them staring off at someone on the edge of the crater, it is Lexa, who stares back for a moment. Relief flits across her face before she continues walking. Lincoln sees their exchange, then looks away to watch Octavia strap on Indra's armor.

*Couldn't Stop Caring (by Spiritual Machines) starts playing. Characters march towards battle or carry wounded towards Camp Jaha. Artemis is obviously in the battle group, she's marching beside Lincoln, limping slightly as they go.*

 **Season 2, Episode 14**

 **2x14: Too Many Know**

Clarke exists the Commander's tent to the right of the doorway is Artemis, to the left is Clarke's former bodyguard. Clarke pauses just outside, "How's the leg?"

"Good as new," Artemis says wiggling it about.

Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, almost."

"You were lucky."

Artemis lays a reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Had to be done," she whispers.

Clarke nods, still looking uncertain. Before she leaves, she glances at her Grounder bodyguard. At her departure, Artemis steps into the Commander's tent.

Lexa looks up from the war table as Artemis enters. She smiles. "Indra tells me that my order to send people for food and supplies saved many lives."

"I heard," Artemis says nonchalantly as she leans against the table next to Lexa.

"Smart." Lexa smiles again.

Clarke spots Octavia at a fire and approaches her. Octavia expresses her suspicion that Clarke knew about the missile. After Clarke confirms this they argue. Octavia starts to storm away, but Clarke follows her.

"Octavia."

"What?" she says angrily.

Clarke where's a face of concern and in an almost pleading voice she says softly, "You can't tell anyone. If people found out-"

"The alliance would break," Octavia finishes.

Lexa, Artemis, and the bodyguard exit the Commander's tent, Lexa watches Octavia and Clarke intently.

"I'm not an idiot Clarke." Octavia spins around, taking several steps before stopping in front of Lexa. "Commander."

Lexa acknowledges her back, "Octavia."

"It's time for the southernmost guard post rotation," the bodyguard says to Octavia. "You should relieve them."

"Indra expects me to be on the scouting mission, with Lincoln."

"Right now you're needed at the guard post. Indra will join you there shortly."

Octavia stares for a moment, but does not argue. Instead she walks off to take over the guard post.

Artemis and Clarke share a look.

Lexa turns to watch Octavia leave. Clarke steps up next to her. "She won't say anything."

"You can't be sure of that. Too many people know Clarke."

"You worry about your people, I'll worry about mine."

Clarke walks back into the Commander's tent. Artemis follows her.

Lexa continues to watch Octavia. Finally she turns and heads for the tent. Before she enters she pauses next to the bodyguard, " _Kill her_."

 **2x14: Assassination Interrupted**

Clarke leaves the Commander's tent again, this time she sees Indra sitting by the fire. "Indra? Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"I don't stand post," Indra says confused.

"Well, uh, where's Octavia?"

"With Lincoln, scouting the mountain," Indra answers, still seeming confused.

Artemis watches Clarke exit the tent before asking the question that's been burning in her mind. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lexa asks.

"Indra is a general, a chief. She wouldn't stand guard."

Lexa looks away, "No she wouldn't."

"Octavia is loyal." Artemis takes a step forward, "And one of my best friends."

Lexa purses her lips for a moment before looking back at Artemis. "It's already done."

Fire lights in Artemis' eyes and she storms out of the tent.

Octavia stands in the woods, the camp below on her right. She watches ahead, annoyed but vigilant.

The Grounder bodyguard sneaks through the trees behind her. Silently he draws his bow and notches an arrow. As he raises it to take aim, the barrel of a gun appears next to his head.

"Don't, move," Clarke whispers.

"I have my orders."

"I don't care, this is not happening."

The Grounder lowers the bow.

"Let's go." Clarke keeps the gun trained on him as they leave. They reach the bottom of the hill when Artemis comes stealth running from the other side of some brush. She freezes when she sees Clarke and the Grounder. Artemis' worried eyes search Clarke's face.

"She's fine," Clarke says.

Artemis let's out a sigh of relief.

 **2x14: Feelings**

Clarke shoves the Grounder bodyguard through the closed flap into the Commander's tent. As they approach the Commander's chair, Clarke kicks out the Grounder's leg, sending him to his knees.

Lexa looks up from putting on her war paint.

"You sent him to kill Octavia. I told you she's not a problem!"

Lexa looks down at the would be assassin kneeling before her. "Leave us," she orders with venom in her voice.

He nods and hurries to follow her order.

Clarke blocks his way, "No. I'm not letting him out of my sight." She sticks the barrel of her gun against his chest.

Lexa stands, annoyed. "Stand down for now, and wait for my command."

The Grounder nods to Lexa, then looks at Clarke. She lets him pass.

After he exists, Clarke barrels down on Lexa. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kill everyone you don't trust."

"Yes I can," Lexa says solemnly before pacing away.

"Well I won't let you."

Lexa turns back to Clarke. "You were willing to two days ago. Nothing has changed."

"You're wrong. I have. I can't do this anymore." Clarke starts to walk away.

"Octavia is a threat." Lexa steps over to Clarke as she puts on wrist guards. "If you weren't so close to her, you'd see that."

"It's because I'm close to her, that I know she's loyal. Her brother is more important to her than anyone. She would never endanger his life."

"And you're willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?"

"Yes. You say having feelings makes me weak, but you're weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite Lexa but you're a liar." Clarke steps forward, each word driving Lexa back a step like a slap to the face. "You felt something for Gustus, you're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all," Clarke drives Lexa all the way to the back table, "but I see right through you."

Lexa glares daggers at Clarke, trying to regain her composure. "Get. Out."

"A hundred and fifty people died in that village. I know you felt for them, but you let them burn."

"Not everyone." Lexa's eyes are glassy with held back tears.

Clarke studies her face, confused at the possible revelation she's been given. "Octavia is not a threat. Trust me."

Lexa swallows hard. "I can't do that," she whispers.

"And I can't sacrifice my people anymore. If you hurt Octavia, I'll tell everyone we knew about the missile."

Clarke marches out of the tent.

Lexa closes her eyes and takes steadying breaths.

After putting some distance between herself and the tent Clarke turns back around. Her eyes fall on Artemis who is sharping one of her short swords not far away. After a moment of watching Artemis, Clarke looks back at the Commander's tent, confirmation floods her face and she stares at the ground in thought.

 **2x14: Loyalty**

Artemis enters the Commander's tent with slow, almost unwilling steps.

Lexa is sitting in her chair, she taps her thumbs together nervously. "You came."

"Val said you wanted me."

"You're angry."

"Yes."

"I did what I thought needed to be done."

"I thought you chose me to be at your side because you trusted my opinion."

Lexa stands, "I do."

"Then did you order her dead because you didn't believe my word about her loyalty or because you were jealous of how much I care for her?"

"Do you care for her?" Lexa asks somewhat heated.

"Not like that!" Artemis says storming forward. "But if you care for me at all, you will leave Octavia be." Lexa starts to look away, but Artemis grabs her cheek and turns her head back. "I am loyal to my people as you are to yours. And I'm doing my best to be loyal to you." Artemis let's her hand drop. "But you make it difficult when you pull something like this. For once, just once. I need you to be loyal to me. Can you do that? Can you trust that Octavia will not say anything?"

Lexa purses her lips, but nods. "Yes."

 **2x14: Living or Surviving**

Clarke walks into the Commander's tent. Lexa is waiting by a table with scrolls. "You sent for me?"

"Yes." Lexa has trouble meeting Clarke's gaze. "Octavia has nothing to fear from me." Looking back down at the scroll she adds, "I do trust you Clarke."

Clarke takes a step forward. "I know how hard that is for you."

Lexa leans against the table, "You think our ways are harsh, but it's how we survive."

Clarke glances towards the doorway. "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving," Clarke says looking back at Lexa. Clarke places a hand on the table and leans against it as well. "Don't we deserve better than that?"

Lexa looks to the doorway now, staring off at something beyond it. "Maybe we do."

A voice from outside shouts, " _The signal_."

They both run out. Up in the sky a red flare shoots up from Camp Jaha.

"Bellamy did it."

"You were right to have faith in him." Lexa looks at Clarke, "Now we fight," she says with excitement. Lexa jogs over to the edge of the cliff that overlooks her camped army.

" _Look the Commander_ ," people shout. The entire camp of Grounders falls silent as they stare up at Lexa.

" _Sound the horn_ ," Lexa orders. " _To war!_ "

The crowd below cheers.

 **2x14: To Battle**

With the acid fog down the Grounder army marches forward through the woods to Mount Weather. Lexa marches at the head of the army, Clarke on her left and Artemis on her right.

 **Season 2, Episode 15**

 **2x15: Final Plans**

With the army camped outside Mount Weather, one final war meeting is being held inside the Commander's tent.

"Welcome, sky crew," Lexa says as people from the Camp Jaha enter. They are led Sergeant Miller. Clarke stands beside Lexa. Artemis stands behind them both next to Lincoln. Grounder generals ring the war table.

Sergeant Miller approaches Clarke. He holds out a canister, "Package from Raven. Hydrazine. She said it would do the job."

Clarke nods, "Good."

"Uh," Sergeant Miller shrugs awkwardly. "Your mother wanted to be here too but…"

"I know. But the wounded in Tondc need her more."

Sergeant Miller steps back to the group from Camp Jaha. Monroe watches Artemis, who stares purposefully at the back of Clarke's head.

Lexa addresses the room, "Field commanders, today is the day we get our people back. They enemy thinks it's safe behind its doors, but it's not. When it realizes that, it will fight back. Hard. We need to be ready." Lexa looks to Clarke, giving her the floor.

"This is a rescue mission. We are not here to wipe them out. There are people inside that mountain that have helped us. Children, who have nothing to do with this war. We kill their soldiers, their leadership if we have too, but we are there to rescue our people. Is that clear?"

People around the room nod.

"Then let's begin." Clarke steps up the table. "There are 4 teams. Two of them, at the dam and in the mine, are moving into position already. The third, inside the mountain, is freeing the Grounder prisoners as we speak. It is our job as the fourth team to keep the eyes of the enemy off of them for as long as possible. To do that, we have to be in position here at the main door with our entire army. The mountain men believe the door can't be opened from the outside, so they leave it unguarded. Only it can be, and thanks to our source on the inside, now we know how. According to Maya, the electromagnetic locking system has one flaw. When the power goes out, it disengages. That's where Raven's team comes in. The mountain's electricity is generated at Philpott Dam. By now, they've taken the turbine room. It's their job to blow the power. Once they do, we blow the lock. There is a catch, a backup generator inside the mountain. If the lock is still functioning when that backup power kicks in, we'll never get that door open, we'll never get our people back.

"How much time do we have until the backup power kicks in?" Sergeant Miller asks.

"One minute. That's the window," Clarke answers.

"Small window," Sergeant Miller says with a worried face. "Why don't we just take out the backup generator, too? Bellamy's inside. Have him do it."

Clarke wear's a face that says she's already thought of this. "Leaving them without power that long would kill them all, and as I said, that's not the mission. Besides, we lost contact with Bellamy."

Monroe pipes up, "What? We did? When?"

"After he took out the acid fog."

"Bellamy is a warrior," Lexa says, "he'll be fine."

Clarke swallows, "As the commander said, once the door is open, the shooting will start, and they'll throw everything they have at us, but that's what we want. We want them looking at us because while we're fighting at the front door, Indra's team will be escorting the prisoners out the back, right through the reaper tunnels. Once all our people are free, they'll sound the retreat. We'll be back home before Mount Weather even knows they're gone, and that's it. That's the plan." Clarke takes a step back from the table, back to standing between Lincoln and Lexa.

People around the room look at each other, some nervously, some thoughtfully.

Lexa steps forward. "The mountain has cast a shadow over these woods for too long. They've hunted us, controlled us, turned us into monsters. That ends today. Thanks to our alliance with the Sky People, the mountain will fall. As Clarke said, we spare the innocent. As for the guilty, _blood must have blood._ "

The assembled Grounders take up the chant. Lincoln stays silent, but Artemis' mouths along with the chanters. Clarke joins in, her fighting spirit swelled by the vigor of the Grounder crowd. Some of the guards from Camp Jaha join in. As the chanting grows louder it spreads throughout the entire army camped right outside Mount Weather's front door.

 **2x15: Bombs Away**

Monroe is drilling a hole to the locking mechanism on the door to Mount Weather. "That should do it," she says as she disengages the drill head. "Bombs away."

Two men lift the drill equipment away.

"Be careful," Clarke says as Sergeant Miller walks towards the door carrying the canister of Hydrazine.

Lincoln walks behind Sergeant Miller, keeping his eyes on the ridge above the door.

"Archers, watch the trees," Lexa orders.

Lincoln backs his way to the door to stand beside Sergeant Miller, when he reaches it he looks down to see the man's hand shaking. He reaches out and grabs Sergeant Miller's arm, "Hey, you can do this."

"What if we're too late?"

"What if we're not? Draw strength from your son."

"This mountain has taken too much from both of us, hasn't it?"

Lincoln nods.

Sergeant Miller's hands steady, he removes the cover from the canister and slides the bomb into place.

 **2x15: When it's over?**

Clarke paces impatiently, "It's taking too long."

"It takes as long as it takes," Lexa says calmly. "What will you do when it's over?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing. My people back. I can't think past today." Clarke glances over her shoulder. Artemis stands, fiddling with a knife while staring off in the direction of the dam. "What about you?" she asks looking back at Lexa.

Lexa, follows Clarke's gaze. When she spots Artemis she quickly looks back straight ahead. "What I want and what I must do are two very different things."

"Do they have to be?"

Lexa doesn't answer, simply stares thoughtfully forward, not seeing what is front of her.

They stand in silence for a moment. "You should come with me to the capital. Polis will change the way you think about us," Lexa states flatly.

"You already have."

Lexa hesitates. "You should come anyway."

Clarke looks at her suspiciously. "I go, she goes?"

Lexa tilts her head, considering the question, but again not answering.

Gunfire breaks the somber waiting of the crowd.

"The dam!" Artemis says stepping forward to Clarke. Monroe and Lincoln push through behind her.

"They know we're going for the power," Clarke says nervously.

"They know we're going for the door," Lexa corrects.

Lincoln yells encouragement to the Grounders around them. He gestures with his arms as he yells, getting them ready for battle.

"Raven will get it done," Monroe says to Clarke. She bumps Artemis' arm with her shoulder, "She's one of us."

Artemis nods and gives Monroe a reassuring smirk. Lexa eyes them both for a second.

Sergeant Miller leans over, "As soon as those lights go off, you push that button."

"We'll do the rest," Lincoln says.

Artemis puts the knife back in her belt. She draws the two short swords strapped to her lower back. "Yeah we will."

 **2x15: One Minute**

The lights on either side of the door to Mount Weather flicker and then go out.

"She did it," Clarke smiles.

Sergeant Miller looks over at Clarke, "One minute starting now."

Clarke looks at Lexa. "For those we've lost," she says softly.

"And those we'll soon find," Lexa finishes as she takes hold of the detonator with Clarke. She pushes the button, but nothing happens. She pushes it again.

Clarke takes the detonator and holds it as far out in front of her as she can. She pushes the button repeatedly. Still nothing.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Lexa's voice has lost some of its calm control.

"They're jamming us." Clarke shifts around the large rock they've been standing behind. "I have to get closer," she says taking a step. Gunfire erupts from the ridge above the door.

Artemis shoves Lexa down behind the rock. Lincoln takes several large bounds, sweeps up Clarke and pulls her behind the rock as well.

"45 seconds!" Sergeant Miller shouts.

Lexa looks back at several Grounders crouched behind them, " _Flank the shooters. Go!_ "

Sergeant Miller moves over next to Clarke. "If I can get there, I can trigger it manually."

"No. You can't get there," Clarke says sternly.

He looks at Artemis, "For Nate, I have to try." Artemis nods back.

Lexa sees the nod. " _Shield wall now. Take him to the door!_ "

"Go with them," Clarke says.

Sergeant Miller ducks behind several large Grounders as the each lift metal shields. In a turtle formation they all press forward together.

"30 seconds!" Clarke shouts.

Step by step the shield wall begins to fall apart as one Grounder after the other is taken down.

Panic sets in on Clarke.

"We'll find another way in," Lexa says.

"There is no other way in. You know that."

Lincoln holds an arrow to a torch offered by another Grounder. "We don't need one," He says as he notches it.

"10 seconds," Clarke warns. "5 seconds. 4, 3, 2."

Lincoln rolls up on the rock, aims, fires. The lock glows and sparks.

Clarke let's out a small laugh, "It worked!"

Lexa looks up at the tree line above them. "We need to get to that ridge and take out the shooters."

"I'll do it," Artemis says as she starts to stand. She is already drawing her short swords.

"No!" Lexa grabs her arm. "You stay with Clarke." She squeezes Artemis' shoulder. "When the shooting stops, you get that door open. You get Nate."

Artemis places her hand on Lexa's shoulder and nods.

Turning to the remaining Grounders around her, Lexa gives the order, " _Go!_ " and takes off with them to flank the ridge.

 **2x15: Betrayal**

Lincoln, Artemis, Clarke, and Monroe all wait with baited breath behind the rock. Slowly, Lincoln rises to a crouch and begins to move to the side of their cover, his eyes trained on the ridge watching for movement.

Clarke watches him, "Lincoln?"

He fully stands. "Lexa did it."

"Artemis look," Monroe says pointing at movement under one of the large metal shields.

Artemis bolts around Clarke and Lincoln. "David?" she yells as she slides up next to him.

Sergeant Miller starts to sit up.

"Make sure he's ok," Clarke says. To Lincoln she says, "They'll be waiting just inside the door."

"Good," he says solemnly. " _Follow me!_ " He marches forward, followed by eager Grounders with ropes. " _Two lines!_ " The Grounders rush forward, the front two secured hooks on the door. " _Get ready to pull!_ "

"Train your fire on the door," Clarke orders.

Men strain against the ropes.

"Pull!"

Cheering erupts as the door gives way and slowly begins to open.

"Attack now!" Clarke yells.

" _Stand down!_ " Lexa voice carries over the roaring crowd.

The group of Grounders Lexa took up the ridge have returned. They begin to part as Lexa makes her way through to the front, followed by two Grounders escorting Emerson.

Clarke looks from Emerson to Lexa, "What is this?"

A man behind shouts, "Hey, look! They're coming out!"

Clarke and Lexa look to the door. Grounder captives start to come out.

"They're surrendering?" Clarke asks.

"Not quite," Emerson says smugly.

Artemis approaches behind Clarke. She takes in Lexa's hard stance and distance eyes.

Clarke looks between Emerson and Lexa warily. "What did you do?"

"What you would have done," Lexa says coolly. "Saved my people."

A touch of venom enters Clarke's voice as she asks a question she already knows the answer to, "Where are my people?"

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Lexa glances at Artemis, then back to Clarke, "They weren't part of the deal."

Emerson steps forward, holding out is bound hands. Lexa cuts away the rope with her knife. The whole while he watches Clarke's reaction. "You made the right choice, Commander." He walks away, unabated.

Clarke stares at Lexa, unable to speak, unsure how to react. Artemis watches Emerson walk back through the door.

Lincoln steps up beside Clarke and Artemis, his faced confused and concerned. "What is this?"

"Your commander's made a deal," Clarke says.

"What about prisoners from the Ark?"

"They'll all be killed." Clarke's voice steadies as her shock turns to anger. "But you don't care about that, do you?"

"I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head," Lexa looks at Artemis, then at the ground before looking back at Clarke, "and not my heart." She takes sharp breath through her nose. "The duty to protect my people comes first."

"Please don't do this."

Lexa glances at Artemis again, who stares at the Ground, emotions fighting for control over her face. "I'm sorry."

Lincoln shifts tensely, "Commander, not like this. Let us fight."

"No. The deal is done."

Everyone to the door as it scrapes closed, the seals shut with several metal clanks.

" _Sound the retreat_ ," Lexa says to the Grounder next to her.

He blows his trumpet. Grounders begin turning and walking away, most confused but unquestioning.

"You, too," Lexa says to Lincoln. "All our people withdraw. Those are the terms."

"They'll be slaughtered. Let me help them," Lincoln begs.

" _Take him_."

Two Grounders advance on Lincoln. He backs away slowly, holding out his arms. As soon as one Grounder takes a hold of it Lincoln swings, and kicks, but they overpower him. Clarke watches as he is dragged away.

Lexa steps forward. She looks into Clarke's tear filled eyes, "I am sorry, Clarke."

Artemis takes a step forward, her shoulder almost brushing Lexa's. "This is a bad decision," Artemis hisses quietly.

"It was the best decision for my people."

"They will like a treaty with the mountain even less than a treaty with the sky people." Artemis turns her head to look at Lexa. "Letting the mountain live will put you in danger."

Lexa meets Artemis' gaze. "Not if the mountain doesn't survive."

Artemis purses her lips and looks down at her feet.

"May we will meet again," Lexa whispers. With abruptness, she spins around and marches purposefully after her people.

 **2x15: Not Over**

Clarke stands, unfeeling, unthinking, just staring.

"Clarke, let's go." Sergeant Miller breaks her from her trance. "We'll come back with reinforcements."

"Clarke?" Monroe says, trying to get her attention. "Clarke, come on."

Clarke turns around, her face hard, angry.

Monroe shifts uncomfortably. "It's over. I'm sorry." She starts to walk away, Sergeant Miller stands next to Artemis, waiting. As Monroe reaches them, Sergeant Miller falls in step with her. Artemis remains, watching Clarke.

Clarke turns back, staring down the door, a statue of determination and unrelenting will. "It can't be over," she says to herself.

 **Season 2, Episode 16**

 **2x16: Scrambling**

Octavia sits with her back to a mine cart. An alarm blares above her. "About time she mutters," as she stands and watches the chute above the cart. In a flash the doors to the chute open, a person falls through, and the doors close again. Octavia peers down into the cart. "Fox," she says sadly as she stares down at the dead girl's body.

Fast approaching footsteps can be heard coming down the tunnel. Octavia readies her sword, waiting as the sound draws closer. She relaxes as Clarke and Artemis round the corner.

"Octavia," Clarke breathes out, her voice full of both hurt and hope. "You stayed."

"Screw you." Octavia spins around, "Of course I stayed. I know where my loyalties-"

Artemis bumps roughly passed both of them. "We don't have time."

Clarke takes a step forward. "Artemis is right, we need to get in there."

Octavia grabs Clarke's arm, yanking on it to make Clarke face the mining cart. "If that was possible do you think I'd still be out here."

Clarke stares down at Fox's body, frozen by the sight, and the fear it brings.

"Why did Lexa sound the retreat?"

Clarke tips her head, for a moment unsure how to answer. "She made a deal with Mount Weather," Clarke finally says as she walks towards the locked door. Artemis is feeling the edges and studying the hinges. "Freed the Grounders, and now we're on our own." Clarke reaches Artemis, "Anything?" she asks impatiently.

"I don't know if we can get this open," Artemis says hesitantly.

In frustration Clarke punches at the door.

Octavia grabs her arm to stop her from doing it again. "Stop! They'll know we're here."

"We should have kept that drill," Artemis mumbles.

Clarke turns away. Her breathing ragged, her eyes panicked, she paces.

"What about Lincoln," Octavia asks. "There's no way he would have gone along with a plan like that."

Slowly Clarke turns and faces Octavia.

"They knocked him out," Artemis says. She is using a knife to fiddle with the cover on the electric panel next to the door. "Took him with them."

"He's ok," Clarke says reassuringly to Octavia.

The cover on the panel rips off noisily. Clarke and Octavia turn to look. Artemis stands straight, eyeing the little mess of wires and buttons. She tosses her knife up and down with her right hand as she thinks. "Either of you any good at this part?" she asks pointing the knife at the circuits.

"Move." Clarke raises her gun.

Octavia knocks Clarke's hand down, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm getting through that door!"

"And that's your plan," Octavia scoffs.

"What do you want from me?" Clarke sounds ready to fall apart.

"Bellamy's counting on you. Everyone is always counting on you!"

"Enough!" The tension between Clarke and Octavia breaks as they turn to look at Artemis. "We need a new plan. We can do this. Together." Artemis throws her arms up thinking "We just need to think. We just need," she gestures her knife angrily at the open panel, "to figure how Monty and Raven do this."

"I can't believe you both trusted Lexa," Octavia practically spits as she says it.

Artemis bites her lip as she cuts a wire. "She did what she had to."

Clarke looks at Artemis with a look between sympathy and pity.

"Had to? She betrayed us," Octavia laughs.

"She protected her people."

"If we'd gone through with the plan she still would have protected her people."

Artemis stops playing with the circuits. "If the people in Mount Weather all get bone marrow treatments, they never have a need for Grounder blood again."

Realization washes over Clarke's face. "Her people will truly be safe, past today, into the future."

"No future generations growing up to hunt Grounders," Artemis splices another wire.

Octavia's face holds nothing but loathing. "That's disgusting."

Suddenly the door beeps.

"You did it!?" Clarke cries out.

The door opens, Bellamy steps out, gun up.

"Bell!" Octavia breathes and she rushes to hug him. Jasper and Monty step out from behind Bellamy. "I knew it! You two are too scrawny to drill," Octavia mocks.

Monty let's out a small laugh as he hugs Octavia. Artemis grabs his shoulder and smiles as Octavia hugs Jasper next.

Another figure appears behind them, wearing a biohazard suit, Maya. Octavia flinches defensively before Jasper says, "It's ok, she's with us."

"Where's your arm?" Bellamy asks Clarke.

"Gone, just like yours." They both share a look of defeat. "Say you have plan."

"Not really." Bellamy says. Then a thought crosses his mind. "We need to talk to Dante. Clarke nods. "Maya says he's in quarantine."

"Clarke!" Jasper and Monty run up to hug Clarke.

Maya's and Clarke's eyes meet. 'Thank you' Clarke mouths to the other girl. Maya nods and smiles, until a warning sound goes off on her belt.

Jasper pulls away from Clarke, worried. He grabs at the dial on Maya's belt. "Fifteen minutes. We just changed it, that can't be right." He circles around her panicking. "Um..shh, uh. It's her last tank."

Clarke walks forward, "We will find you another one."

"All the supplemental oxygen is on level 5," Maya says.

"Then we have to get you to level 5," Jasper says concerned.

"5 isn't safe for any of us," Maya protests.

"We'll take the trash chute again. It will work."

"To get in, maybe. Maya's right. Every solider in this mountain is there," Bellamy says. "We'll never make it out."

"We can do this," Jasper nods trying to convince the others, and himself. "We'll split up."

"Ok, you guys go for Dante," Octavia says. She looks at Jasper, "We'll help Maya."

People nod in consent and head through the door. Bellamy closes it behind them.

 **2x16: Saving My People**

Dante sits in his clinically white cell. Art hung on almost every inch of the walls. The door opens. Bellamy, Monty, and Clarke enter. Artemis stands in the doorway with her back to the room.

Dante stands, staring at Clarke. "Hello, Clarke."

"Sir, we need your help again," Bellamy says.

Monty looks at Dante reassuringly. "It's ok. I took out the camera from the junction box in the hall. We can talk freely."

"No one's watching, anyway," Dante says. "Thanks to you, they're all on level 5."

"You're not," Clarke says accusingly.

"No. I'm not."

Bellamy interrupts them, "Please. We don't have much time. We need a way to get our people out of this mountain without killing everyone."

Clarke eyes Dante critically. "He's not gonna help us."

"You cut the power, risking the lives of everyone in this mountain," Dante says gruffly, full of anger, "my people, even the ones who helped you."

Clarke steps forward. "We knew they'd be safe on level 5. We made sure not to destroy the turbines so you could repair them." Clarke raises her voice, almost yelling, "We're the good guys here, not you."

"Tell me, if we released your people and theirs, what would've happened to mine?"

Clarke looks away from Dante, annoyed and disgusted. She turns to Monty, "Can you get us into the command center? We need to see what's happening on level 5."

"No problem," Monty answers.

"Let's go." Bellamy grabs hold of Dante, shoving him toward the door. "You're gonna help us, whether you like it or not."

 **2x16: Making a Plan**

They march down a deserted, barely lit hallway. Bellamy in front, gun up, ready for trouble. Clarke walks beside Dante, behind them Monty. Artemis has her hand on Monty's shoulder and walks backwards, knife up.

"I told you, there's no one here," Dante says.

"Sorry if we don't take your word for it," Bellamy mocks.

Clarke looks curiously at Dante. "Why aren't you with your people on level 5?"

"After what I've done, they can be free. I can't." He shakes his head. "Deliverance comes at a cost. I bear it so they don't have to."

"It wasn't Cage," Bellamy says. "It was your idea to make the deal with the Grounders." Dante nods confirmation.

Monty plays with the wires on the control panel to the command center door. "We're in," he says after a second. "Got it."

Bellamy sweeps the room with his gun. "It's clear. He was telling the truth."

Monty and Clarke follow Bellamy and Dante through the door. "Ok. Let's get the monitors up," Clarke says to Monty. Artemis enters behind them and closes the door.

Monty adjust settings on the monitors. "I think main center's live."

Clarke spots the screen with feed from the camera in the operation room. "Oh, my god."

Bellamy stares in horror, "Is that Raven?"

Monty finds the camera control and begins panning the room.

Abby comes into view on the screen. "Mom."

Bellamy grabs a radio off of a shelf. Shoving it at Dante he yells, "Tell them to stop now."

"I won't do that."

Clarke's eyes flick over the other screens. They land on the dining hall. "Emerson." Clarke marches over the Bellamy and takes the radio. Turning back to face the screen she lifts the radio to her mouth. "Carl Emerson, Mount Weather security detail, come in."

"Who is this?" Emerson asks.

"You know who it is. Give the radio to the president." She watches as Emerson leaves the dining hall.

"They're moving," Bellamy comments.

"Not a problem." Monty hits a few buttons. "I'll bring it on main monitor."

Cage stands in a hallway on the monitor before them. He holds the radio up, "This is President Wallace."

"I have your father," Clarke answers. "If you don't let my people go, I'll kill him."

"How do I know you have him?"

Clarke holds the in front of Dante. He reaches down and says, "Stay the course, Cage."

"You won't do it," Cage says nervously.

"You don't know me very well," Clarke retorts. Taking a breath, a sudden seriousness and authority settles over Clarke. She turns, takes a few pacing steps. "This ends now. Release my people."

"I can't do that," Cage answers.

Clarke looks up, making eye contact with Artemis. Artemis tilts her head with a sad smile. The look they share says they both know what has to be done.

"It would mean the end of our people, Clarke," Dante says.

Clarke takes another deep breath. With sureness she raises her gun, turns on her heel, and aims at Dante.

Monty stands up, taking a step back against the wall.

Bellamy steps around Dante, looking at Clarke concerned. "Clarke, we need him."

"And I need his son to believe me." She holds the radio up, never wavering in her aim, "Don't make me do this."

Fighting to stay in control of his emotions, Cage holds the radio in a death grip, "Dad, I'll take care of our people."

Dante shakes his head, "None of us has a choice here, Clarke."

"I didn't want this."

"Neither did I." Clarke pulls the trigger. A red spot blossoms on Dante's shirt. "Uh," he moans.

Tears form in Clarke's eyes as she watches the life drain from Dante. Anger forms in Cage's face as he listens to his father's dying breaths.

"Listen to me very carefully. I will not stop until my people are free. If you don't let them go... I will irradiate level 5."

Bellamy and Monty watch Clarke as though they are looking at an unknown person. Cage leans against the wall, reeling from his loss and the predicament he is now in.

Clarke speaks into the radio, "Cage, listen to me. I don't want anyone else to die. Stop the drilling, and we can talk. There must be a way to get us all out of this."

Behind her Artemis has shoved Monty back down in his chair and is pointing at a monitor while whispering in his ear.

"Emerson," Cage says as though in a daze.

"Sir." Emerson steps up next to Cage.

Cage hands him the radio. "They're watching us from the command center. Go kill them all."

"Yes, Sir."

Clarke watches on the monitor as Emerson jogs off down a hallway. "Emerson is coming for us."

"They deactivated my key card," Bellamy says. "Can you do that to his?" he asks Monty.

"That one's easy." Monty switches tasks and starts typing on a different keyboard.

"No," Artemis says walking back towards the door. The three of them look at her confused. "Just pull up the camera outside this door." Artemis press her back against the wall next to the door. She produces a knife from her belt. "Just leave it up for me."

Bellamy looks at Clarke, she nods, accepting Artemis' plan. Bellamy looks back to the main screen. He watches Cage walk down the other hall to a door. "Where's he going?"

"The dorm," Clarke says, dread in her voice.

Clarke looks at Monty pleadingly, her voice hurried. "Monty, can you do it? Can you irradiate the level?"

Monty glances at Clarke, then back to Artemis. Artemis eyes the keyboard he had been typing on. Monty looks at Clarke again. "I can do it."

Bellamy touches Clarke's arm, "Wait a second, Clarke. We need to think about this." He let's go of her, "There are kids in there."

"I know." Clarke gestures frustrated.

"And people who helped us," Bellamy adds.

"Then please give me a better idea."

Bellamy turns away. Unable to believe what is happening. Unable to think of a way to stop what must be done.

On the screen Cage waves a hand over Raven. "Take that one off the table."

"Sir, we're not done," the doctor says.

"Now!" Cage orders. He walks over to Abby and points, "Put her on it."

"No." Abby says.

"No." Kane begs, "Please. Hey! You don't have to do this."

"Stop!" Abby yells.

"There has to be another way," Kane pleads.

"There isn't," Cage says coldly.

Clarke and Bellamy watch as Abby is dragged to the table.

"What have I done?" Clarke says aloud to no one.

"No one has to die for bone marrow!" Kane shouts. "We can donate it. We can donate." He watches Abby being strapped down, panic setting in. "Hey! We can donate it!"

"That'll never happen," Cage says flatly, uncaring.

"I can!" Kane says. "I can make it happen. With her help. We can all survive."

"We can't."

Abby screams as the drill enters her leg.

Cage watches the camera, thinking of Clarke.

Clarke stares at the screen her mother strapped down, being drilled into.

"Clarke! If we do this, there is no going back," Bellamy shouts at her.

 **2x16: Good Guys?**

On one of the screens two kids run down a hallway. "Now what?" Bellamy mumbles as he sees it. They watch as Octavia comes around the corner behind them, two guards appear on screen. Octavia takes out the first with her thrown sword. She takes a few running steps then slides. A kick takes out the legs of the second guard, giving her time to reclaim her sword, and use it to finish off the kicked guard. Bellamy watches tensely. More guards enter the hallway. "They've gotta get out of there."

"Here he comes," Artemis says, her eyes having never left the screen with the feed from outside the command center.

Bellamy raises his gun, aiming for the door.

Monty starts to turn, but Clarke nudges him and points at the keyboard. He continues typing. Clarke doesn't look away from what Monty is doing.

Adjusting her grip on the knife, Artemis studies the figure of Emerson on the screen. She raises her left hand, cupped, with her fingers tight together. Emerson swipes his card, the locks disengage. The door opens quickly. Emerson enters gun in front, eyes searching the room for his first target. Artemis' left hand catches hold of Emerson's wrist, driving the gun up. Simultaneously her right hand drives her knife up under Emerson's chin. He has a split second left of life, enough to barely squeeze the trigger. A bullet lodges into the concrete ceiling as he drops to the floor dead.

Bellamy wears an impressed look before turning back to the monitors. "Jasper."

Clarke looks up from what Monty is doing. "They caught him?"

Artemis rushes over to Monty. Gently but firmly she pushes his head back down. "Air system," she mutters only to him.

Clarke watches as Jasper is brought into the operating room by a guard.

Bellamy watches as Octavia gets cornered by guards in the dining hall.

Monty stops typing, he bumps Artemis. "Done," he whispers. With a shaking finger he points at a lever in front of him.

Bellamy watches the guards force Octavia down to the ground, "My sister my responsibility."

The doctor raises his drill to make another incision into Abby. Clarke stares at the screen, "We have to save them."

They both look at each other.

"We have to," Clarke says softly to Bellamy. "We have no other choice."

"I know," Bellamy says back.

Warning lights start flashing in the command center. Looks of confusion flash across Bellamy and Clarke's faces. They turn to look at Monty, who is watching Artemis' back go out the door.

Jasper quietly removes the cuffs from his hands. As he steps away from the wall, Cage spots him. "Restrain him!" The warning lights flash. Guards begin coughing and moaning. Jasper face of nervous determination turns to nervous confusion. Cage watches as his people collapse around him. Looking up at the camera he mutters, "No!" and runs out of the room.

"Maya!" Jasper runs out after Cage.

"Jasper come back!" Harper yells after him.

"Set us free," Kane shouts.

Bellamy and Clarke watch in horror at the dying people of Mount Weather on the screens.

Jasper enters the dining hall to find a dying Maya in Octavia's arms.

Artemis bursts through the door to the operation room. Everyone looks up, unsure if it is salvation or more terror that awaits them.

"Art!" Miller shouts.

A smile spreads across Artemis' face.

"Get the keys from the guard," Kane says pointing his head toward the fallen one near him.

Artemis rushes over, riffles for the keys, then undoes Kane's handcuffs. She leaves the keys with him. Running over to the next guard she checks from more keys. When she finds them she runs to Miller

"I thought you were dead," Miller says as Artemis reaches up to remove his cuffs.

"I held out. Couldn't go dying when your ass needed saving could I?"

When his hands are free they hug quickly. Artemis holds out the keys as she pulls away. "Here, uncuff the others."

Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty watch on the monitor. "Let's go get our people," Clarke says.

Octavia runs into the operation room. She takes in all of the kids from the drop ship. When her eyes land on Artemis they smile at each other, a bitter, yet grateful smile. Slowly they pace across the room to each other. Artemis holds out her arm and Octavia takes it. "We'll get Lincoln back," Artemis says.

Octavia nods.

Clarke stands in the dining hall, unable to look away from the burnt faces of the people of Mount Weather. Bellamy and Monty stand behind her, just as upset by the sight. As they make their way through the dining hall they pass Jasper. Clarke stops suddenly, staring down at the body of Maya in Jasper's arms.

"What did you do?" he cries.

"We had no choice," Clarke forces out.

"I was gonna kill Cage." His voice grows louder, "If you had just given me one more minute it would have been over."

Clarke looks away, unable to meet Jasper's eye anymore.

"Jasper," Bellamy says sympathetically. "They never would have stopped."

"We have to go to the door," Clarke says. Her and Bellamy walk away.

Jasper looks up glaringly at Monty. "How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Jasper begins to laugh, then break back down into tears.

Monty walks away after Clarke and Bellamy.

All three enter the operation room. Everyone has been let free from the wall and Kane is helping Abby sit up. "Mom!" Clarke runs to Abby and hugs her. "I tried," Clarke says holding on to Abby for dear life. "I tried to be the good guy." Her voice breaks.

Abby pushes her back so she can see Clarke's face. Holding Clarke's shoulders Abby says understandingly, "Maybe there are no good guys."

Clarke nods, letting the tears fall freely for the first time in a long time.

Miller looks around the room, then walks back over to his father, "Where'd Art go?"

Sergeant Miller looks around the room as well.

Artemis stands stiff as stone in the dining hall, showing a blank face to the faces of pain and terror that look back at her.

Kane approaches Bellamy. He lays a fatherly hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "You did good. Now let's get these people home."

"Yes, sir."

Monty rushes over to Bellamy, "Where's Cage?"

Bellamy looks from Kane to Monty, "That's a good question."

 **2x16: Home Safe and No Longer Home**

Knocking on Heaven's Door plays while the survivors of the Ark march back into Camp Jaha.

At the front of the line two guards carry Abby in a stretcher. Kane walks beside her. Behind them are Monroe, Harper and Monty. After them come Lincoln and Octavia.

Bellamy stands by the gate, watching as everyone they've fought to save walks safely into camp.

Jasper's steps slow as he passes through the gate. Wick carries Raven passed until she says, "Wait." Reaching out she holds Jasper's goggles, "I almost forgot."

With numb fingers Jasper takes ahold of the goggles. "My goggles," he says, his voice unsteady.

The last of the group walks inside, Bellamy looks out to see Clarke, Miller, and Artemis still standing outside. As he walks over Miller is hugging Artemis.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Miller asks letting go of Artemis.

"What else," Artemis smirks.

Their faces grow serious for a moment. Miller nods, pursing his lips. He holds out his fist, Artemis bumps hers against it, then without another word he turns and walks into the camp.

Bellamy looks back at Miller as he walks up.

"Bellamy," Artemis says.

"Artemis."

She gives a crooked smile. "Take care of them," she gestures her head behind him at the camp, "ok?"

"Always."

Turning away Artemis lays a hand on Clarke's shoulder. Letting it fall away as she continues walking.

Clarke and Bellamy share their goodbye

Clarke walks off after Artemis who has stopped a ways away and is waiting for her.


End file.
